Uncharted (Book 1)
by sarcasticninjas
Summary: A girl wakes up with no clue of her past. The only thing she could remember about herself is her name, Amara. When she collides into a Jedi, he senses that something is powerful within her. As she learns about his mission, Amara feels that she is meant to help them. But there is something dark deep inside her, waiting to be unleashed. [Episode I]
1. Chapter One

**The Awakening**

Her new life began in darkness. She tried to sit up but was unable to. Her mind was awake but her body wouldn't budge. Suddenly, her brown eyes opened. She held out her hand in front of her face, trying to block the brightness. Eventually her eyes adjusted to the light. She immediately sat up and glanced around anxiously. She was in the middle of a dry desert, the hot ground burning into her clothes. The girl started to breathe heavily as tiny beads of sweat began forming on her face. There was nothing in sight; all she could see was the desert stretching into the horizon.

 _Where Am I?_

Her mind was racing with a million questions. _Who am I? What's my name?_ She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to locate anything throughout her mind. There were letters all over the place, spelling out a name.

 _Amara._

 _My name is Amara._

She whispered the name softly, as if raising her voice would make it disappear from her mind. There were bits and pieces of cities and people scattered across her mind, but she couldn't see them fully. She couldn't remember her last name or family. Something else began to form inside her mind, spelling out 'The Force'. The phrase sounded so familiar to her, like she knew that her life was connected to it. She wanted to cry, but no tears came from her eyes.

Taking a few deep breaths, Amara slowly calmed herself down. She knew that she couldn't stay out in the scorching desert. One by one, she got on her knees and used her hands to push herself up. She stood up but didn't know which way she should go. Amara lifted up her right hand and narrowed her eyes, looking around once more. In the distance, she spotted a cluster of what looked like buildings. It was quite far from where she was standing, so she began walking towards it.

 _How old am I?_. It upset her that she couldn't remember anything about herself. She kicked up the dust and sand in front of her, crossing her arms as she huffed out in frustration.

Amara glanced down at herself to see what her appearance looked like. Her skin was slightly tan from overexposure to the sun. She wore a red one shoulder top that came down to her bellybutton, the material braided at the end. Her pants were slightly darker and stopped at her shins and a skirt, the same color as the top, with slits on going up the middle layered on top of her pants. The sandals she wore were a tan color, worn out and dusty. Her eyes drifted to her hair, the ends stopping above her ribs. She ran her fingers through the brown hair, wincing as she flattened out the knots and tangles.

 _Who put me out here?_

 _Why was I sent here?_

She realized very quickly that she wasn't from here. The planet didn't feel familiar to her at all. Amara began to pick up her pace as one of the entrances came into her view.

She stopped and widened her eyes. People crowded the streets. The buildings were domed and had thick walls that curved to protect against the sun. There were shops and stalls fronted with awnings that gave the seller's shade. A variety amount of creatures were on the streets. Some were different colors and sizes; others looked like they were not even real, and some even had wings. _What is this place?_ Amara gathered her courage and straighten up, entering the city.

She walked into the middle of the street, looking around for someone that seemed friendly enough to tell her where exactly she was. She continued searching when she suddenly felt a powerful force that made her stop in her tracks.

 _The Force._

She tilted her head, looking for the source. Amara started to move quickly, trying to find it again. She muttered a quick "sorry" as she pushed her way into the crowd hoping to find the source. Her body felt like it was being dragged toward it. Amara found herself twisting and turning around every corner. _There it is!_ She felt it getting closer.

 _Wait._ Amara paused. _It's coming from him?_

The man was a few feet ahead of her. He had long brownish grey hair that fell to his shoulders and was wearing grey cape. Beside him was a girl wearing a blue peasant outfit and had her hair in some type of braid. Next to the girl was a tall strange creature with a droid at its side. Amara froze in her place, too stunned to move.

 _Don't be scared._ She walked over to the group, hoping the man would a have a reason for her sensing his presence.


	2. Chapter Two

**The Junk Shop**

The spaceship Qui-Gon Jinn had traveled on with his Padawan was unable to sustain its Hyperdrive and was forced to land on Tatooine. They were sent by Supreme Chancellor Valorum to try and negotiate with the Trade Federation leadership's blockade on the planet of Naboo. Traveling with him and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, were the Queen of Naboo, her handmaidens and guards, a gungan named Jar Jar, and R2-D2, the queen's droid.

The spaceship landed on the far outskirts of a spaceport. In the distance, he could see the famous twin suns that gave Tatooine its scorching heat. He had changed from his Jedi uniform into farmer outfit; a tunic, leggings, and a poncho. Qui-Gon walked into the main area where Obi-Wan was studying the hyperdrive.

"The Hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one," Obi Wan informed him. Without the generator, the ship would be unable to function.

The Jedi Master knelt next to his Padawan, rubbing his temples. "That will complicate things. Be wary, Obi-Wan. I sense a disturbance in the Force." The moment he had landed on Tatooine, he felt the disturbance.

Obi-Wan's eyes lifted to find his. "I feel it also, Master."

Qui-Gon lowered his voice to a whisper, "Don't let them send any transmissions." He rose, gathered up Jar Jar and R2, and headed down the loading ramp. R2-D2 was the Queen's personal droid, and well Jar Jar was a whole other story. Obi-Wan and he saved Jar Jar from being killed by Nute Gunray.

Jar Jar glanced up at the sky, his face wrinkling in dismay. "This sun doen murder mesa skin," he muttered as he scratched his arms.

They started their way over toward the city of Mos Espa when a shout made them turn around. As they got closer, Qui-Gon could make out Captain Panaka and the Queen's handmaiden. "Wait! Wait. Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden, Padmé, with you."

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain," Qui-Gon interrupted quickly, shaking his head in refusal. "This spaceport is not going to be pleasant— "

"—The Queen wishes it." Panaka interrupted him right back, his face angry and set. "She is curious about this planet."

The girl took a step forward. Her dark eyes found Qui-Gon's. "I've been trained in self-defense. I speak a number of languages. I am not afraid. I can take care of myself.

Captain Panaka sighed, looking over his shoulder toward the ship. "Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse.

Qui-Gon hesitated, prepared to exactly do that. Then he looked at Padmé, seeing the determination in her eyes, and changed his mind. "I don't have time to argue the matter Captain. I still think this isn't a good idea." He gave the handmaiden a warning look. "Stay close to me."

It was noon by the time the group reached Mos Espa and made their way toward the spaceport's center. Mos Espa was large and packed with creatures of every shape and size.

"Moisture farms for the most part. Some indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found," he explained to Padmé.

Padmé glanced at him. "Like us," she whispered.

Qui-Gon looked around for a junk shop when he felt the disturbance again. This time, it was much closer. He turned his head, seeing a young girl approaching him. _The force is strong with her, she practically glows with it!_ He thought as she made her way over to him.

Amara felt terrified. You could do this Amara. She walked up to the man. "Hello, sorry to bother you but I'm lost and don't know where. What planet is this?"

Qui-Gon gave her a puzzled look. _How could this girl not know where she is?_ "We're on Tatooine, one of the remote planets in our system. What is your name?"

Amara glanced around; she wasn't familiar with Tatooine. "My name is Amara. I was looking for some help when I felt a powerful force. I followed it and it came from you?" Her voice went up at the last part, making it sound like she was asking a question.

He looked at her, his face full of surprised. Something was off about the girl in front of him, but he couldn't quite put his tongue on it. "I see... My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. Where are you from, if you don't mind me asking."

Amara smiled softly. "No, I don't mind." But then her expression changed. She looked down at her feet. "I-I don't know where I'm from. I woke up in the middle of the desert without any memories. All I know is my name."

Qui-Gon was shocked to say the least. He had only met her but could immediately sense the powerful force within her. There was no way he was going to let her stay on this crime infested planet. "So you have no memory of your life and don't know how you got here?"

Amara nodded.

"How strange. Come with me and my group, it's not safe for you to stay here all alone . We just need a part to our spaceship and once we get the part, I will help you." Qui-Gon assured.

"That would be amazing. Thank you, you don't know how confused I am about everything," Amara exclaimed, smiling.

They started walking; Qui-Gon was explaining to her that they need to look for a junk shop. After he finished, Amara wanted to ask him about what she felt. _What's the worst that could happen?_ She took in a deep breath before talking. "It was the force I felt from you, wasn't it?"

Qui-Gon stopped and turned towards her. "You know of the force?"

"Well," Amara began, "I don't know it what it means but it sounds so familiar to me. It was the second thing I remembered when I woke up. What does it mean?"

"It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together," Qui-Gon explained to Amara. She thought about what he had just said. _There something else about the force, I just know_.

"Thanks for telling me." Amara's attention turned to the girl behind her. She stayed back while Qui-Gon kept walking so that she was beside the girl. The girl turned to Amara and gave her a smile.

"My name is Padmé Naberrie," the girl introduced herself to Amara, extending her hand out.

Amara smiled back and shook her hand. "My names Amara. I would tell you my last name but as you've heard, I don't exactly know," She said sheepishly.

Padmé gave Amara an apologetic look. "I heard your conversation with Qui-Gon. I'm sorry about what you're going through. I could help you out by teaching you about all the different planets and beings. This planet is also new to me." Padmé talked about how she was a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo and the situation she and her people were in. Amara sympathized with Padme. Wanting to change the subject, She wanted to know what she looked like.

"How old do I look?" Amara questioned her out of curiosity.

Padmé examined her for a moment. "Hmm.. I say you look a little bit younger than me. I'm 14. You also have brown eyes, like me."

Amara gave a small nod before thinking to herself. _At least I kind of know my age._ She snapped out of her thoughts when Qui-Gon spoke up.

"We'll try one of the smaller dealers," he advised, nodding to the dome-like buildings in front of them. They made their way over to a little junk shop that had a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it. Once inside, they were greeted by a pudgy blue creature, his wings buzzing so fast that Amara could barely see them.

"A Toydarian," Qui-Gon whispered to Amara, noticing the confusion on her face.

"Hi chuba da naga?" (What do you want?) The creature snapped in a demanding, frizzy voice.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon explained to him.

The Toydarian beamed with delight, his snout curling as he made odd smacking noises. "Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" He glanced over his shoulder, looking for something. "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko." (Boy, get in here! Now!)

A small, young boy raced in from the yard, no older than ten years old, coming to an uncertain stop in front of them. He was short, with blonde hair and blue eyes and very dirty. His clothes seemed to be made out of rags and were worn out. The Toydarian raised his hand at him and the boy flinched.

Amara looked at the creature in disgust, already starting to have a disliking to him.

"What took you so long?"

" _Mel tassa cho-pas kee,"_ the boy responded quickly, his blue eyes taking in the group with a quick glance. "I was cleaning out the bin like you-"

" _Chut-Chut!"_ The Toydarian threw his hands up angrily. "Never mind the bin! Watch the store! I've got some selling to do!"

He turned back to Qui-Gon. "So, let me take- a thee out back, huh. Ni you'll find what you need." Amara started to make her way out back when Qui-Gon blocked her way.

"I need you to stay here and make sure Jar Jar stays out of trouble." Qui-Gon pointed to the tall creature that picked up an odd-looking bit of metal, intrigued by it. He then followed the Toydarian to the salvage yard.

Amara mentally groaned but agreed. _Why do I have to watch him?_ She turned her back towards the exit and started to explore the shop, glancing at Jar Jar sharply, causing him to put down the part. Jar Jar st

There were bits and pieces of odd junk scattered all over the place. Amara stood on her tippy toes as she tried to grab an object from the top shelf, her curiosity getting the best of her. Her fingers couldn't quite reach the top shelf and she began muttering to herself, hoping no one would hear her.

While she was doing, Amara didn't notice the young boy's gaze at her. The young boy couldn't take his eyes off her. He noticed her the moment he entered Watto's shop, even before Watt said anything, and he hadn't been able to stop look at her since. He barely noticed the other girl watching him.

The boy hoisted himself up an open space on the counter, pretending to clean a part while watching Amara with fascination. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

Padmé, watching the boy staring at intensely at her new friend, walked up to her. She tapped Amara's shoulder, stifling a laugh as she whispered, "I think you've got an admirer."

Amara stopped what she was doing at looked at Padmé, wondering what she meant. Padmé's eyes darted behind her and she turned around, seeing the boy looking directly at her. She smiled at the boy, giving him a small wave.

"Are you an angel?" he asked quietly, his face turning a crimson color

She was taken aback by his comment and glanced at Padmé, who covered her mouth from smiling. "A what?"

"An angel." He straightened up a bit. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry."

Amara thought she must have looked like a mess, but apparently the boy thought otherwise. _Angel?_ She opened her mouth but her words seemed to freeze in her throat. After a few seconds, she gave the boy a confused look. "I've never heard of angels. Thank you but I'm pretty sure I'm not one."

"You must be one," the boy insisted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Maybe you just don't know it."

Padmé walked over to the boy. "You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"

The boy stared at both of them and shrugged. "I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm gonna fly away from this place."

Amara looked at him skeptically. "You're a pilot?" _How could a boy his age be a pilot?_

"Mm-hmm. All my life."

The mental image of a baby flying made Amara smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Since I was very little. Three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the podraces with Watto. Watto's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think."

 _Sold? Master? Lost us?_ Amara's smile fell. She realized the boy and his mother were slaves.

"You're…a slave?" Padmé questioned.

The boy snapped his head up and stuck up his chin, glaring at her. "I am a person." Padmé looked away, feeling upset and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I don't fully understand."

"This is a strange world to us," Amara stated quietly, glancing at Padmé.

Anakin nodded and studied Amara critically, thinking of things to say to her. "You are a strange girl to me." He said instead. He swung his legs out from the counter. "My name is Anakin Skywalker."

Amara smiled at Anakin. "Amara," she stated as she shook his hand.

"Padmé Naberrie," Padmé introduced herself.

A crash made them all jump. Amara turned to see Jar Jar messing with some sort of droid. The droid was marching, knocking over things over, with Jar Jar clinging onto it shrieking. _Whoops, I was supposed to watch him._ "Hey! Hit the nose!" Anakin called out. Jar Jar hit the nose and the droid folded together.

Amara couldn't contain herself and started to laugh at Jar Jar's expression. Anakin thought her laugh was angelic. After their laughter died down, Padmé went over to help Jar Jar, leaving Anakin and Amara to themselves. They both looked at each other. Amara, feeling self-conscious, started to play with her hands. "I'm going to marry you." Anakin spoke up. Amara eyes widened, before laughing again. _This boy is a funny one._

"I mean it," Anakin insisted.

She saw the look on his face and knew that he wasn't joking. "You're a very odd little boy," Amara responded, her laughter dying away. "Why do you think you're going to marry me?"

Anakin hesitated. "I guess because it's what I believe..."

"I can't marry you Anakin, you're just boy," Amara replied, looking away. She was a little bit uncomfortable with what he just said.

Anakin looked at her, his blue eyes burning into her brown ones. "I won't always be." The way he had replied gave her the shivers. _How could he so sure that he'll marry me?_

Qui-Gon walked back into the shop, looking frustrated. "We're leaving," he announced to them. Jar Jar was the first to follow, anxious to finally leave. Padmé was next. Amara gave Anakin a gentle smile.

"It was nice to meet you, Anakin." Amara made her way over to the door.

"I'm glad to meet both of you," Anakin called out. _Especially you._

* * *

Qui-Gon led the group back through the little plaza of junk shops toward the main avenue. The Jedi Master moved everyone into an alleyway, out of view from the people passing through. He brought out his comlink from inside of his poncho and sent a signal to his Padawan. Amara and Padmé stood a few feet away from him patiently, Amara kicking around the sand beneath her feet.

Obi-Wan quickly responded to the comlink's pulse, Qui-Gon filling him on the situation. "And you're sure there's nothing left on board?" he concluded.

There was a pause at the other end. "A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe but not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about." Obi-Wan replied.

"All right," Qui-Gon responded. "I'm sure another solution will present itself. We also have another situation on our hands."

Obi-Wan was about to turn off the signal what he froze at his Master's words. "Okay. Wait what did you say? Another situation?"

"Yes. There is a girl that is force sensitive and very powerful, but she has no memory of how she ended up here or her past life. All she remembers about herself is her name."

"Do you think she is the one?"

Qui-Gon didn't reply at first. His mind wondered back to the boy in Watto's junkshop. "I'm not sure. There is another force sensitive. He is a young boy who is also as powerful. I'll check back later."

After he shut off his comlink, Qui-Gon signaled the rest to move back onto the street. They began walking back to the spaceship. Amara kept to herself when she noticed Jar Jar wasn't with them. She stopped walking and saw another creature attacking Jar Jar. Amara pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. The Gungan was starting to get on her nerves. When she opened her eyes, she saw Anakin talking to the creature. He had stopped assaulting Jar Jar and seemed to have started a heated conversation with Anakin.

Anakin was helping Jar Jar back to his feet when Amara and Qui-Gon moved hurriedly through the crowd forming around him. "Hi!" he greeted cheerfully, happy to see them again so soon. "Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba."

"Nosir, nosir!" the Gungan insisted, brushing off dust and sand. "Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa want!"

"Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble." Qui-Gon said to Jar Jar, taking him by the arm. He then turned to Anakin. "Thank you, my young friend."

Amara gave Anakin a warm smile as well, and the boy felt himself blush with pride.

"Mesa doen nutten!" Jar Jar insisted again, still trying to defend himself.

"You were afraid. Fear attracts the fearful," Anakin told him. "He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you...be less afraid."

Amara gave Anakin a skeptical look. "Does that work for you?"

"To a point," Anakin replied.

Qui-Gon gestured for them to continue walking. Amara didn't mind that Anakin was joining them, she was happy that she met another person around her age. Along the way, they had stopped at a fruit stand owned by an old lady named Jira. Boxes of colored fruit were arranged on a rack tilted on the street for viewing. As Anakin started talking to Jira, Amara eyed the fruits. _When was the last time I ate?_ As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. _I guess not for a while..._

"I'll take four pallies today." He turned to Amara eagerly. "You'll like these..." Amara saw that Anakin dropped one of his coins. She bent down to retrieve it when Qui-Gon beat her to it. As he crouched down, some sort of weapon fell from his belt. The word _'lightsaber'_ popped into her mind. Amara went to grab the saber, but as she did so, she was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Amara got up from the ground and quickly realized that she wasn't on Tatooine anymore. She was in an outside temple that was built on the underside of a cliff. _What is this place?_

"Hello?" She called hopefully, but received no answer.

All of a sudden, a little girl no older than seven, wearing a red cloak, appeared in front of her, staring at her. Amara took a few steps forward when the girl ran away from her. "Wait, come back!" She ran after the girl, entering a hallway filled with statues.

Amara lost sight of the girl and continued walking through the hallway. Her heart pounded as she neared closer to the end, desperately wanting to get of the place.

"Leave!"

A wave of dizziness washed over her and Amara leaned against one of the statues, but for some reason the statue disappeared. She fell to the ground, her hands breaking her fall. Shakily, Amara stood up from the ground and noticed she was standing in the middle of a city. It was sunny at first, but then the sky darkened and clouded. Ash fell from the sky.

Amara had barely any time to register what was happening as a hooded figure grabbed her. She tried pulling her arm away from the person but they wouldn't budge. Her breathing intensified and she felt like she couldn't breathe. The person lifted up their head and Amara froze with fear. The person was red and covered in tattoos, horns sticking out his head. The only thing she focused on was his _yellow_ eyes burring into hers. Giving one last tug, she finally pulled her arm away and ran away from him. Her vision started to blur, and in a blink of an eye, she was standing in a gigantic hut.

A crack of lightning echoed throughout the hut. Amara looked down and noticed she was much shorter, like a child's height. In front of her was a woman kneeling on the ground and a dark hooded figure like before standing over her. The woman locked eyes with Amara and spoke. Calm, kind, and eerily familiar. "Let her go and I'll give you the information you want."

The hooded figure turned around, _yellow_ eyes narrowing down at Amara. "You heard her, get out of here!"

But Amara didn't move; she was still staring at the woman in front of her. She bared a resemblance to the young girl she had encountered earlier. _Who is she?_

The woman smiled softly at her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'll handle this, sweetie. Go find Opal."

Giving one last glance at the woman and the man, she ran back outside. Who was Opal? Amara didn't know but still wanted to find her. As she raced through the pouring rain, her surroundings became darker and darker until it was completely black.

* * *

She felt someone shaking her. Her eyes snapped opened and was greeted by a concerned Qui-Gon. He was speaking to her but Amara couldn't hear what he was saying. She was breathing heavily and sweating. _What was….that?_

"Are you alright!" Worry flashed across Qui-Gon's face as Amara stood up, shaky. She looked down to see that she still had his lightsaber and quickly gave it back to him.

Her head was spinning. She could barely get out the words. "I-I'm fine." Qui-Gon didn't seem to believe her but nodded anyway. He knew what she had just experienced; he had seen other Jedi have it. A force vision… Qui-Gon saw how scared Amara was and decided not to press it any further.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked, glancing at the sky. Amara shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Qui-Gon, expecting him to answer.

"We'll head back to our ship," Qui-Gon told him.

"Is it far?"

"On the outskirts," Padmé replied, turning away from the gusts of sand.

Anakin grabbed Amara's hand quickly, tugging on it. "You'll never reach the outskirts in time…sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. You can wait it out at my home. It's not far. My mom won't mind. Hurry!"

* * *

 **A/N: We finally made it into the movie. How do you like the story so far? We learned something about Amara's past. What do you think it means? Leave a comment below!**


	3. Chapter Three

**The Plan**

The storm intensified while they made their way to Anakin's home. The wind started to pick up the sand, making it impossible for Amara to see five feet in front of her. She used her hand that Anakin wasn't holding to prevent sand coming into her eyes. People were rushing to find shelter. On the way to his house, Anakin told her about how he was currently building a droid. It amazed her that a boy his age could build such a thing. Sand was blowing all over the place; Amara could make out a series of small houses. They were all stacked tightly together. Anakin led them over to one of the houses on the right end. He pushed a small control panel that opened the door. _Finally we are out of the storm_. Amara observed his house. In the middle of the room was a small space with tables and chairs. On the left were the kitchen and a workspace. Other doors probably led to Anakin and his mother's rooms.

"Mom! Mom! I'm home," Anakin called excitedly. He was excited to introduce Amara to his mother and being able to show her his projects. As he glanced at her, it sent a flush through him that was both warm and kind of scary. It made him feel good about himself.

Outside, the wind howled past the doors and windows.

His mother came out from one of the rooms, brushing her hands on her dress. She had long brown hair that tied back from her worn face. Amara thought she was very pretty. Her smile was warm as she greeted her son, but it faded quickly as she saw the people behind him. "Oh, my! Annie, what's this?"

Anakin beamed. "These are my friends mom." He smiled at Amara and Padmé. "This is Amara and Padmé, and oh… I don't know any of your names."

While everyone introduced themselves, Anakin turned to Amara, anxious to show her his project. "Do you wanna see the droid I'm working on?"

"Anakin!" His mother's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Anakin, why are they here?"

"There's a sandstorm, mom. Listen."

His mother glanced at the door before looking back at him.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon explained. "We met at the shop where he works."

Anakin grabbed Amara's hand again and started to run towards his bedroom. "Come on! Let me show you my droid."

Anakin's room looked like the shop Amara was in earlier. It had the same sand-colored walls, with pieces of odd things. He went over to his workbench and motioned Amara follow him. He pulled off a blanket that covered his droid. The droid had only one eye and the rest of his body had no outer coverings. Amara was genuinely impressed by Anakin's skills.

"Isn't he great?" Anakin asked, anxious for her reaction. "He's not finished yet."

Amara stared at the droid before turning to Anakin, genuinely impressed by his work. "He's amazing! You're very talented."

Anakin flushed with pride. "You really like him? He's a protocol droid…to help Mom. Watch!" He pushed a switch and the droid began to hum before it sat up and looked around.

"Oh, Oh, Uh– Where is everybody?" Anakin muttered 'whoops' and looked for his lost eye. Once he found it, he carefully put it back into the droid's socket. The droid jumped before turning to Amara.

"Oh, hello, I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?"

"He's perfect," Amara whispered as she stared at him, grinning at the droid.

C-3PO stood up and started to walk over to R2, who was beeping at him. "R2-D2. A pleasure to meet you. I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations." R2 continued to beep. "I beg your pardon….what do you mean I'm 'naked'?" He looked down at himself. "My parts are showing? My goodness! Oh!"

"When the storm is over, I'll show you my racer. I'm building a Podracer!" Anakin promised her. Amara smiled at his enthusiasm. She wondered what a podracer was. _This boy is something else._ "But Watto doesn't know about it. It's a secret."

Amara smiled at her friend. "That's okay. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

The storm continued throughout the evening, engulfing the entire city. Anakin's mother, who Amara learned her name was Shmi, used the food capsules Qui-Gon had given her to prepare dinner. As she prepared the food, the rest of the group sat down at the table in the kitchen. Amara sat next to the seat saved for Shmi on one side of the table, while Qui-Gon and Padmé occupied the ends. Anakin and Jar Jar sat on the other side of the table.

Shmi brought out the soup and everyone began grabbing spoonful for their plates. Amara was the first to taste the food, scarfing down her entire bowl before anyone even picked up their spoon. Padmé smiled in amusement at her new friend, guessing that she hadn't ate for a while. She too had also eaten her soup in a fast amount of time. With all the events that were taking place on her home planet, Naboo, she was too stressed to even think about food.

While everyone ate, Anakin began talking about the way of life as a slave. He wasn't embarrassed about doing so, he was anxious to share himself with his new friends.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere," Shmi explained to them. She was making an effort to help them appreciate the severity of their situation.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them," Anakin chimed in, "but no luck."

Shmi smiled at him and continued. "Any attempt to escape―"

"―and they blow you up… poof!" Anakin slammed his hand on the table.

Padmé looked at Shmi in shock. "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws―"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Shmi interrupted quickly, her voice sharp. "We must survive on our own."

Padmé quickly looked down at her food, embarrassed.

Amara let out an awkward cough as everyone stayed silent. She didn't participate in the conversation but still had second hand embarrassment. It was quiet for a minute before Anakin tried to ease the awkwardness. "Have any of you ever seen a podrace?"

Amara and Padmé both shook their head no, noting the sudden concern on Shmi's. Next to her, Jar Jar snatched some food from a bowl at the other end of the table with his tongue. Amara narrowed her eyes and gave him a dirty look. _If he does one more thing, I swear…_

She cleared her throat. "Um, what exactly is Podracing?"

Shmi glanced at her. "A very dangerous racing sport that usually ends up with someone dead…"

Anakin grinned. "I'm the only human who could do it!" A sharp glance from his mother wiped his grin off his face. "Mom, what? I'm not bragging, it's true! Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

Qui-Gon studied the boy carefully. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods."

Amara's head perked up at the word 'Jedi'. She felt like she had heard the word somewhere before, but even if she wanted to, she couldn't remember what it meant.

Jar Jar's tongue tried to catch another morsel, catching her attention. She grabbed his tongue with her thumb and forefinger, finally having enough of his actions. Everyone at the table stared at her as Jar Jar froze, mouth open and eyes wide.

Qui-Gon was a little surprised by her actions. She certainly had the quick reflexes of a Jedi. He needed to get her to the Jedi Council as soon as possible.

Amara gave him a disapproving look. He quickly nodded his head and began to message his billed mouth.

Anakin hesitated before asking him, "I...I was wondering...something...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

Amara paused mid-drink, quickly glancing at Qui-Gon.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your lightsaber. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Qui Gon leaned back in his chair and slowly smiled.

He didn't seem fazed by Anakin's question. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." Amara knew that wasn't the case. _Qui Gon doesn't seem like the person to…_ _  
_  
"I don't think so," Anakin said in a positive tone. "No one can kill a Jedi Knight."

Qui Gon's smile slipped from his face and was replaced by sad expression. "I wish that were so…"

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves." Anakin paused for a moment. "Have you come to free us?"

Qui Gon shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"I think you have," Anakin insisted, defiance in his eyes. "Why else would you be here?"

Qui Gon leaned forward, putting his chin on his hands. "I can see there's no fooling you Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission."

 _Mission? Coruscant?_ Amara thought. _Is that some type of planet?_

Anakin's eyes widened. "Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?"

"Our ship was damaged," Padmé answered him. "We're stranded here until we can repair it."

Anakin looked at all of them, anxious to be of service to them. "I can help! I can fix anything!" He stated proudly.

Qui-Gon smiled at his enthusiasm. "I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need..."

"Except we have no money," Amara told him sadly. _There must be a way_. "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," she muttered quietly.

Shmi heard her and turned to Amara. "Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

Qui Gon rose, walking to the window, and stared out the glass. "Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally... if it's used properly."

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished..." Anakin stopped when he noticed his mother.

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you―" Shmi said sharply, cutting him off. Her eyes were bright with concern.

"―Watto doesn't know I've built it," Anakin said softly. He turned to Qui Gon. "You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Amara could tell his mother was upset and waited for her response.

"I don't want you to race, Ani...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

Anakin bit his lip. "But Mom, I love it. He gestured to the rest of the group. "And they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need," he insisted.

Qui-Gon walked over to Anakin and kneeled beside him. "Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" He then turned back to his mother.

Shmi stood silent, shaking her head no.

"We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other," Anakin insisted to his mother.

Shmi sighed. "Anakin, don't..."

The room was quiet. Amara gave Anakin a sad smile and turned to his mother. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way," Amara reassured her.

Shmi let out a long sigh before turning to Amara. "No, Ani's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you."

Anakin's face lit up. "Is that a yes?" He clapped his hands in glee. "That _is_ a yes!"


	4. Chapter Four

**The Vision**

Nighttime appeared on Tatooine, and everyone was now sleeping. Except Qui-Gon. He couldn't sleep. There was something about Amara and Anakin that made both of them special. He had told Shmi that Anakin was special, and she agreed. She knew her son was different.

Padmé and Amara occupied Shmi's room while she slept in her son's room. Jar Jar was curled up on the kitchen floor in a fetal position, snoring loudly.

He sighed as he looked out the window. In his entire Jedi career, he had never encountered a situation like Amara's. How could a girl wake up with no memory of her life? To his knowledge, there was no kind of drug or serum that could take away someone's memory. He would help Amara with her memory loss. He wanted to know the truth as much as she. _I will help her discover her place in the Force._

Minutes later, he was stretched out on the floor, asleep.

* * *

The following morning, the group walked from the slave quarters through the city to Watto's junk shop, Anakin leading the way, Amara and Padmé close at his heels. Anakin headed inside the shop first, Qui-Gon wanting to give him a chance to explain the situation with Watto.

Amara crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The storm had passed during the night and people were trying to clean up the mess the storm had caused. Padmé stood next her and put a hand on Qui-Gon's arm.

"Are you sure about this?" Padmé asked, doubt in her eyes. "Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know."

Amara mentally agreed with her. She didn't want Anakin to possibly risk his life for them, but she knew there was no other option.

Padmé gave Qui-Gon a concerned look. "The Queen will not approve."

Qui-Gon met her gaze. "The Queen doesn't need to know,"

"I don't think this Queen would like that you went behind her back," Amara chimed in. She hadn't met the queen but if she was in her position, Amara wouldn't like someone going behind her back.

Padmé gave her a grateful smile, nodding in agreement as she shook off sand on her shoes. "Well I don't approve."

Amara caught what she said and gave her a questioning look. Padmé shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the nearby bench. She stared at Padmé for a second before walking into the shop, hearing the heated discussion Qui-Gon and Watto were having.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him the race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto broke into a raucous laughter.

Amara scoffed. _My hatred for him keeps growing by the minute._

"My ship will be the entry fee." Qui-Gon advised bluntly. He pulled out a small hologram projector from his belt pack and triggered it. A small, flickering image of the ship he traveled on appeared above his hand.

"Not bad," Watto said, examining the projection closely. "Not bad."

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Qui-Gon clicked the hologram and placed it back in his belt.

"But what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it."

Amara saw the embarrassment on Anakin's face and felt sorry for the boy. He stepped forward quickly. "It wasn't my fault really! Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually _saved_ the Pod...mostly," he defended.

Watto let out a harsh laugh. "That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there."

"I have...acquired a Pod in a game of chance," Qui-Gon said smoothly. "The fastest ever built."

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it! Watto snapped. He went into another laughing fit before bringing himself under control. "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

 _Fifty-fifty!? Is he joking?_ Amara huffed to herself.

"If it's going to be fifty-fifty," Qui-Gon began. "I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship."

Watto rubbed his chin and thought about his offer. Amara crossed her fingers, praying that he would agree.

"Either way" Qui-Gon continued softly. "You win."

Watto pounded his fist into his open palm "Deal!"

Amara walked out of the shop and Padmé immediately rushed to her, wondering how it went. She nodded and smile, causing to Padmé clapped her hands in joy. Amara sighed. _Now that he is committed to the race, we just need to fix up Anakin's podracer.  
_

* * *

While Anakin, Padmé, Jar Jar, and R2 were trying to fix the engine of the podracer, Amara sat crisscrossed on the balcony next to Qui-Gon, who was having a conversation with his Padawan on his comlink. Anakin had asked her if she wanted to help but she politely declined. She had no idea how it worked.

As Qui-Gon shut off his comlink, Shmi came onto the porch that ran along the rear of the slave quarters.

"You should be proud of your son," Qui-Gon said gently. "He gives without any thought of reward."

Shmi looks at Anakin working. "He knows nothing of greed. He has―"

"―special powers," Qui-Gon finished.

 _Like me._ The encounter Amara had with his lightsaber still terrified her. She was trying to still figure out what happened to her. The temple, the city, the hooded figure, the woman and man. It didn't make sense to her at all

"Yes..." Shmi's voice was barely a whisper.

"He can see things before they happen," the Jedi master continued, glancing at Amara. "That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait."

"He deserves better than a slave's life."

"Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early. The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?" Qui-Gon questioned.

There was a long pause. Shmi looked away. "There was no father." She fiddled with her hands. "I carried him, I gave birth...I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?"

Amara widened her eyes at Shmi's confession. _Even though my memory is gone I still know that you need two people to produce life. How is that even possible?_

"I don't know," Qui-Gon told her, keeping his voice gentle, but firm. "I didn't actually come here to free slaves. Had he been born in the Republic, we would've identified him early, and he might have become a Jedi. He had the way. I'm not sure what I can do for him." With that, Shmi went down by her son and the others, leaving Qui-Gon and Amara.

Amara stared off in the distance, deep in thought. "When I grabbed your lightsaber yesterday…" She turned to face Qui-Gon, staring at him with fear. He motioned for her to continue. "I was pulled into some place. I saw a girl younger than Anakin, around eight. We were in a temple and I chased her into a hallway, but then the scene changed. Then I was in a city. I could hear screaming in the distance and hooded man grabbed my arm. I was terrified. His yellow eyes were…" She trailed off the image of the man appeared in her mind. "…filled with such evil and darkness. I pulled myself away from him when the scene changed. Next thing I knew I was in a hut. There was a woman there with a man. He had the same eyes like the other man. I appeared younger to her. She told me to go find someone named Opal and so I ran. And then I felt you shaking me."

She finished her rant and waited for Qui-Gon's answer. "I shouldn't have grabbed your lightsaber. I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to apologize. What you happened to you is something very special. It's called a force vision or a forceback. You have the ability to see into the past and maybe even the future. Not many people I've met have the ability to see the past. I swear to you that once we get to Coruscant, I will speak to the Jedi Council immediately about you. I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"You didn't cause me to lose my memory." Amara gave him a grateful look. "Thank you for letting me stay with your group. It truly means alot to me." She went down the stairs and walked over to where the rest of them worked on the engine.

* * *

Amara sat quietly on the balcony rail of Anakin's back porch while Qui-Gon was bandaging up the Anakin's arm; earlier he had been able to bring his podrace back to life and burned his arm. During that, Jar Jar had almost gotten killed if it wasn't for Padmé and Amara. She glanced down at her bandaged palm. When she pulled Jar Jar away, she had cut her hand from one sharp edges by accident.

"Sit still, Ani. Let me clean this cut." Qui-Gon instructed.

"There are so many!" Anakin pointed to the stars. "Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them." Qui-Gon replied.

"That's amazing!" Amara stated as she continued to gaze at the stars. Anakin nodded his head in agreement. "Maybe my home belongs in one of those systems," she muttered sadly.

"Has anyone been to them all?" asked Anakin.

Qui-Gon laughed. "Not likely."

"I want to be the first one to see them all." Anakin paused before turning to Amara. "With you of course. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy!" Anakin made a giant circle with his good arm.

Amara laughed and ruffled up his hair.

Qui-Gon wiped up a patch of blood on Anakin's arm. "There, good as new..."

"Ani! Amara! Bedtime!" Shmi called out. It was getting late and they had a big day tomorrow. Both of them began to leave when Qui-Gon stopped them. He went over to Amara and took some of the blood from her hand onto comlink chip. He then did the same thing to Anakin's arm.

"What are you doing?" Amara asked suspiciously, wiping her hand on her skirt.

"Checking your guy's blood for infections."

"I've never seen..." Anakin began.

"Ani! Amara!" his mother called again, more insistent this time. I'm not going to tell you two again!

"Go on," Qui-Gon urged, gesturing toward the doorway. "You have a big day tomorrow."

Amara quickly told Qui-Gon goodnight and made her way inside. Walking around all day had made her exhausted. She walked over to where Padmé was already sleeping and made her way into the covers Shmi gave her. Relaxation spread across her body as she closed her eyes, hoping everything would turn out good.

After Anakin and Amara left, Qui-Gon called Obi-Wan aboard the Queen's transport. Obi-Wan answered at once. "Yes, Master?"

"Make an analysis of these blood samples I'm sending you," Qui-Gon ordered, glancing around to make sure no one was listening to him.

"It'll take a minute," Obi-Wan said.

"I need a midi-chlorians count." The midi-chlorians channeled the Force to individuals. The more midi-chlorians were present in a person cells, the more easily the person could sense the force. Qui-Gon was sure that Anakin's blood would have a high number, the same with Amara. _The question is how high._

"All right, I've got it," Obi-Wan told him.

Qui-Gon waited a moment. "What are your readings?"

"Master," Obi-Wan interrupted. "There must be something wrong with the transmission." He sounded uncertain.

Qui-Gon took a slow, deep breath and exhaled softly. "What do the readings say, Obi-Wan?"

"They say the midi-chlorian count is twenty thousand for the boy." The Padawan's voice tightened. "And for the girl, over

Amara and Anakin _needed_ Jedi. With training, they could become one of the most powerful Jedi.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!" Obi-Wan continued.

"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon murmured. _Until now._

* * *

 **A/N:You guys are amazing! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. (P.s. Did anyone catch a little snippet of a Revenge of the Sith quote in this chapter?)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Podracing**

The twin suns had just risen when Amara woke up. She slipped out of her bed carefully, not wanting to wake up Padmé, and gone down into the backyard to check on the racer. The podracer resembled a chariot, pulled by two souped-up engines. Anakin's pod was tiny, just enough to fit him in there. The engines were huge, twice the length of the podracer.

She watched R2 move around the droid, applying paint in broad strokes to the metal body. "I hope you're about finished." The droid gave a whistled that Amara presumed to mean 'yes'.

Amara patted the droid before turning her gaze to awning beside her. Underneath laid Anakin, who slept upright against a tool box, using his arm as a makeshift pillow. He looked so young and peaceful. _And yet we're risking everything on him._ She sighed and touched his cheek, brushing it softly. Anakin blinked awake and rubbed his eyes.

He stared up at Amara; at a face he found so beautiful it brought a tightness to his throat. "You both were in my dream." Anakin pointed behind Amara and she turned, seeing Padmé coming up to them. "You were leading a huge army into battle."

Padmé stared at him and smiled. "I hope not. I hate fighting."

Anakin's eyes shifted over to Amara. "And you were fighting against someone with a red lightsaber. You were using a green one too."

Amara felt a chill run down her spine. _It's just a dream. It probably doesn't mean anything,_ she told herself. She dismissed it as just a figment of his imagination.

"Your mother wants you to come in and clean up. We have to leave soon," Padmé announced to them, heading back inside.

Anakin stood up, now fully awake. He waved at his friend, Kister, who was riding toward them one of the two animals he brought to help haul the podracer. "Hook them up, Kitster!" He looked back to Amara. "Where's Qui-Gon?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I think he and Jar Jar left already." Amara started to head back inside. _I still don't like this idea_ _…_ But it was too late, they were already committed.

* * *

Amara, Shmi, Padmé, and Anakin had arrived at the main hanger of the arena before noon. The hanger was a large building with a dozen or so podracers being readied for the race. There were other racers and their crew making last minute fixes before the race. Amara and Anakin were on one of the eopies that carried one of the engines. The second eopie carried Padmé and Kitster with the second engine. Shmi sat in the pod with R2 pulling it. Watto stopped by Amara and Anakin, jabbing a figure at Anakin.

"Better stop your friend's betting," the pudgy creature declared with an angry snort. "Or I'll end up owning him, too." He backed away and left, his wings beating madly.

Amara had gotten off of the eopie and went by Padmé. She could tell Padmé was equally as nervous as she and sighed. _If Anakin loses, then we'll be stuck here for who knows how long. Then I won't get help…_

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin asked as he walked over to Qui-Gon, glancing at the Watto.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I'll tell you later."

"This is so wizard!" Kitster said cheerfully as he pulled up with the second engine. "I'm sure you'll do it this time, Ani."

Amara's gaze shifted from one to the other. "Do what?" she asked suspiciously.

Kister beamed. "Finish the race, of course?"

Amara paled. Her eyes widened as she met Padmé's worried ones. "You've never won a race?" This just added on to her nervousness.

Padmé turned to Anakin. "Not even _finished_?"

"Well… not exactly. But I will this time," Anakin stated, his voice filled with determination.

Qui-Gon came behind him. "Of course you will," he told him in a soothing voice. "Let's get this podrace together.

From the corner of Amara's eyes, she saw Padmé glaring at Qui-Gon. Amara tapped Padmé's shoulder and motioned for her to follow her. The signal came for the podracers to take their positions. Amara walked out into the open view and was mesmerized.

There had to be at least 100,000 beings there. Colorful canopies shaded some of the spectators. Vendors were selling barbecued creature parts and colorful drinks. The racecourse itself went into the desert and was out of Amara's view. She walked over to where Shmi was hugging her son.

"Be safe, Ani," his mother told him.

Anakin nodded, swallowing. "I will, Mom. I promise." He then turned his attention behind her and Shmi turned her head, seeing Amara walking up to them. She smiled at the girl before moving away. Shmi watched as Amara talked to her son, noting the sudden blush appearing on his face.

Amara bent down and placed her hand on both of his shoulders. "Please be careful. Good luck, Anakin."

Anakin's lower lip jutted out. "I won't let you down."

Just as she was about to reply, Sebulba came up to them. Amara scoffed at him and made her way back to the viewing platform where Padmé and Shmi were. _It's up to Anakin now._ Qui-Gon quickly followed right behind her, and soon the platform began to rise into the sky, so that they would be able to view some of the race from a far.

"Is he nervous?" Shmi asked, giving him worried look.

"He's fine."

Padmé marched up to Qui-Gon, shaking her head doubtfully. "You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen― "

"―The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden." Qui-Gon interrupted smoothly. "You should too."

Qui-Gon moved away from Amara and Padmé. "You assume too much." Amara heard Padmé whisper. She glanced at Padmé in confusion, wondering what she meant by that.

"Dissen ganna be messy!" Jar Jar covered his eyes in dismay.

The earth-pounding roar of the engines revving was deafening to Amara. Her heart was beating fast and her palms were sweaty. Amara looked to see a slug, who was in charge of this entire event, bite off the head of a frog and spit it at a gong, signaling the start of the race. On a bridge over the track, a great green light at the center flashed. The podracers shot forward with a high-pitches scream.

Anakin's engine flood and coughed then died out. All the other podracers except one swerved around him, disappearing down the track.

Something wasn't right. Amara bit her fingers anxiously as she watched Anakin struggle. "You can do this, Anakin."

"Oh...wait. Little Skywalker has stalled." The announcer yelled out.

Anakin's engines suddenly ignited. He zoomed away after the pack of competitors, leaving one racer still trying to get started.

"And there goes Skywalker... He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the leaders today."

* * *

As he rounded the first turn, Anakin caught a glimpse of a smoking fireball smeared across the base of a rock formation. _Someone swung too wide and crashed. Gotta remember to watch that on the next lap._ He sped smoothly through the series of stone arches. Without racers getting into his way, it was simple. A few podracers came into view. He worked on the controls, feeding power to the first engine, then the other.

Anakin was much faster than the back-end stragglers and passed them easily. One of the drivers wouldn't let Anakin by. He tried to pass him on one side and is cut off. He then tried to pass him on the other side and is cut off. As they come up on a cliff drop-off, Anakin backed off, then guns it as the racer goes over the cliff. Anakin accelerated so fast that he sails right over the top of him and speeds away. He looked to see all the warning lights still green.

At the canyon turn, Anakin saw another wreck ahead of him. He veered to the other side, but a shot bounced off the pod. He turned his head, seeing Tusken Raiders on top of the cliffs.

Soon he was passed all the stragglers.

It took most of the second lap to catch up to the leading podracers. Only five were ahead of him know. Anakin sped up and turned the corner, greeted by an enormous cloud of dust. As he came out of the dust, he saw that he had passed three racers. The only racer ahead of him was Sebubla.

Amara bit her lip as she watched Anakin on the viewing screen. Anakin was slightly behind Sebulba as they raced. It was the final lap, and whoever finished first was the winner. Anakin caught up to Sebulba and the creature crashed into his pod over and over again. Suddenly Anakin pushed forward and Sebulba crashed into a nearby statue.

"He's going to win!" Amara yelled, giddy with excitement.

The crowd started to cheer loudly. Amara jumped with joy as Anakin crossed the finish line. She hugged Padmé before making her way down to the track. The crowd instantly swarmed Anakin, and moments later, hoisted him up and carried him away, chanting and shouting his name.

Within an hour, the arena had emptied, the racers had been stored away, and the main hangar was almost deserted. The group had waited for the crowd to disappear before going over to Anakin. Qui-Gon walked over to him, ruffling the boy's unruly hair and helping him bind his injured arm. Anakin had slashed his arm on a jagged piece of metal during the battle with Sebulba.

Padmé smiled as she hugged Anakin, excited that she could finally leave Tatooine and head for Coruscant like she had planned to originally. "We owe you everything."

Amara nodded at Padmé's words and joined her, crouching down and pulling Anakin into a warm hug. "I knew you could do it Ani."

Anakin blushed scarlet. "I told you I wouldn't let you down," he replied, smiling back at her. Amara laughed and stood back up.

Shmi kissed her son's cheek and hugged him, checking him over carefully, touching his cheeks and forehead. "It's so wonderful, Ani. You have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you..."

Qui-Gon had the two eopies at his side with containers full of parts. "Amara. Padme. Jar Jar, let's go," he ordered abruptly. "We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

The group moved over to the eopies, laughing and talking. Amara quickly gave Anakin one last hug before turning to his mother. "Thank you for letting us stay at your house. It was really nice to meet the both of you."

Shmi smiled. "You're welcome, Amara."

She smiled back at Shmi and climbed onto one of the eopies behind Padmé. Qui-Gon and Jar Jar were on the second animal. Good-byes were exchanged, but it was an awkward moment for Anakin. He moved up beside to the eopie carrying Padmé and Amara momentarily, staring at Amara expectantly. But all he could manage was a sad, confessed look.

Amara looked at him with sadness. This could be the last time she would ever see Anakin.

Slowly, the eopies began to move off, Anakin and his mother stood with C-3PO and waved.


	6. Chapter Six

**The Attack**

The Tatooine desert's heat was taking a toll on Amara. She wiped the sweat that rolled down her forehead. She could see the spaceship coming into the view. It was a chrome color, with a long nose. Waiting by the ship was Obi-Wan, appearing down the ramp way as soon as they neared, his face intense. "I was getting worried."

Qui-Gon dismounted, and then helped Amara down. Her feet landed against the hard ground and she dusted off her clothes, grateful that she didn't have to ride on the uncomfortable eopie any longer. She then grabbed Padmé's hand, helping her off the animal. Padmé thanked her before quickly walking onto the ramp way, entering the ship.

Immediately noticing there was a second person with his Master and the Queen's handmaiden, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow at Amara, studying her for a moment. He presumed that she was the girl Qui-Gon had told him before. _She's strong with the Force,_ he thought.

Qui-Gon gestured to her. "This is Amara. She'll be joining us on our mission."

Obi-Wan gave him a hard, steady look, before focusing his attention Amara. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's Padawan." Seeing the puzzled look on her face, he then added, "His student."

Amara nodded her head, understanding what he meant. She waved at him as she introduced herself.

"I'm going back," Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan as soon as everything was unloaded. "Some unfinished business. I won't be long."

"Business?" Obi-Wan echoed, arching one eyebrow.

"I won't be long."

Obi-Wan looked at his Master then sighed. "Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form...?" he asked disapprovingly.

Amara crossed her arms over her stomach and blinked, a little bit taken back by his comment. She tilted her head as she stared at the Padawan. " _Excuse me?_

"It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts." Qui-Gon said firmly, interrupting her thoughts. "Look," he continued as he swung his legs over one of the eopies. "Just get that hyperdrive installed so we can get out of here."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "It shouldn't take long."

When Qui-Gon started to leave, Amara grabbed his arm, making him stop. "I'm coming with you." She didn't want to be left behind with a bunch of people she never met before, besides Padmé and Jar Jar.

Qui-Gon nodded and offered his hand to her. With that, they rode back into Mos Espa. Along the way, Amara stared to have an uneasy feeling in her stomach, like something awful was going to happen.

* * *

Back in Mos Espa, Amara and Qui-Gon visited one of the junk dealers and sold the podracer for some extra money. They had returned the borrowed eopies and began to look for Anakin.

They started to make their way over to the slave quarter's street when they saw a crowd forming around something. Moving in closer, Amara saw that it was Anakin and another creature fighting one another. She rushed over, pulling Anakin away, separating the two fighters. "What is going on?" Amara commanded.

"He said I cheated!" Anakin defended.

Qui-Gon put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and steered him away from the crowd, not saying anything until they were out of hearing. "You know, Ani," he lectured him, his deep voice thoughtful. "You will have to tolerate his opinion. Fighting won't change it."

Anakin looked back at the kid, giving him dark look, but nodded anyway. Amara took his hand and went to his house. As they neared his house, Qui-Gon took out the money he had gotten from selling the podracer.

"These are yours." He handed the bag over to Anakin.

"We sold the pod," Amara explained to him.

Anakin's face lit up and raced toward his home. _It's going to crush him when he finds out that he is free but his mother isn't,_ Amara thought sadly as she watched Anakin rush into his house. She entered the hovel, seeing Anakin handing over the money from earlier to his mother.

"Mom! Mom!" he cried out as she appeared to greet him. "Guess What! Qui-Gon sold the Pod! Look at all the money we have!"

Anakin dropped the leather pouch into her hands, enjoying the startled look on her face. "Oh, my goodness!" Shmi breathed softly, staring down at the pouch. "Ani, that's wonderful!" Her eyes lifted quickly to meet Amara's and Qui-Gon. He stepped forward, holding her gaze.

"And Anakin has been freed." Qui-Gon said quietly.

The boy's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You're no longer a slave."

While Anakin jumped for joy, Shmi was stunned. She stared at the Jedi in disbelief, her worn face rigid, her yes mirroring her shock and disbelief.

"Did you hear that, Mom?" Anakin let out a whoop and jumped for joy. He turned to Qui-Gon, grinning. "Was that part of the prize, or what?"

Amara stepped forward. "Let's just say Watto learned an important lesson about gambling today."

"Now you can make your dreams come true, Ani," Shmi whispered as she touched his cheek. You're free!"

She released him and turned to Qui-Gon, her eyes bright. "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

Qui-Gon hesitated. "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Force." His eyes shifted over to Amara. "Both of you. But either of you may not be accepted by the Council."

"What do you mea— "Amara began, but she was cut off by Anakin.

"-A Jedi!" Anakin's eyes widened. "Mighty blasters, you mean I get to go with you in your  
starship and everything?!"

Qui-Gon knelt down, his face somber. "Training to be a Jedi will not be an easy challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life."

Anakin shook his head quickly. "But it's what I want. What I've always dreamed about." He looked quickly to his mother. "Can I go, Mom?!"

But Qui-Gon drew him back with a touch. "This path has been placed for you, Ani; the choice to take it is yours alone."

Anakin paused for a moment and thought about it. A mix of emotions rolled through him. He felt happiness at finding the thing he wanted most in all of the galaxy—to be a Jedi. He glanced quickly at his mother, seeing the acceptance in her eyes.

Amara held in her breath as Anakin's gaze returned to her and Qui-Gon. "I want to go."

"Then, pack your things," Qui-Gon advised. "We haven't much time."

"Yippee!" Anakin shouted, jumping up and down. He rushed to his mother and hugged her as hard as he could, then ran to his bedroom. He was almost to the doorway when he realized something. His mother. "What about Mom? Is she free too?" he asked hurriedly, eyes darting from one to the other. "You're coming, aren't you, Mom"

Amara shared a worried glance with Qui-Gon and Shmi. She looked back at Anakin with a sad expression.

"I tried to free your mother, Ani, but Watto wouldn't have it."

Anakin felt his chest and throat tighten. "But the money from selling-"

Amara sighed, shaking her head. "It's not enough."

Shmi held her son and brushed his face, taking both of his hands in hers. "Son, my place is here. My future is here. It is time for you to let go...to let go of me. I cannot go with you."

"I want to stay with you." Anakin looked away sadly. "I don't want things to change."

His mother gave him an encouraging smile. "You can't stop change any more than you can stop the suns from setting. Listen to your feelings; Ani, you know what's right."

Anakin took a long, slow breathe and dropped his head. He needed to do what he knew must. Amara and Shmi exchanged a look of concern for him. Minutes later, Anakin rose up, his eyes brimming with tears. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mom..."

Shmi nodded. "I love you, Ani." She released his hands. "Now hurry."

Anakin gave her a quick, heard hug, and raced from the room, tears streaming down his face.

Shmi turned to Qui-Gon. "Thank you."

"I will watch after him." Qui-Gon promised Shmi, his voice warm and reassuring.

Amara smiled at Shmi. "I'll keep an eye on him too. I'm also going with them to Coruscant. Will you be all right?"

"He was in my life for such a short time." Shmi whispered.

 _I'm so sorry._

* * *

Amara watched as Anakin hugged his friend Kitster impulsively, then broke away and raced toward her and Qui-Gon. Before he reached them, he stopped to look back at his mother, who stood in the doorway. He turned back to Amara, and then ran back to his mother.

"I can't do Mom," he whispered, clinging to her. "I just can't."

Anakin was shaking, wracked with sobs. Shmi let him do so for a moment, comforting him with her warmth, then backed him away. She knelt beside him, her face solemn. "Ani, remember when you climbed that dune in order to chase the banthas away so they wouldn't be shot? You were only five. Remember how you collapsed several times I the heat, exhausted, thinking that you couldn't do it, that it was too hard?"

Anakin nodded through his tears.

Shmi held his gaze. "This is one of those times when you have to do something you don't think you can do. But I know how strong you are, Ani. I know you can do this."

The boy swallowed his tears. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked in desperation.

Anakin marched past her, starring right ahead.

"What does your heart tell you?" his mother asked quietly.

Anakin shook his head doubtfully. "I don't know. Yes, I guess."

Shmi nodded. "Then it will happen, Ani."

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I will become a Jedi. And I will come back and free, mom. I promise."

"No matter where you are, my love will be with you," Shmi told him, her face close to his. "Now be brave, and don't look back."

"I love you, Mom," Anakin said quietly. Shmi hugged him one last time and gave him a small push.

He walked forward, marching right past Qui-Gon and Amara, fighting back the tears that threatened to come. Amara followed right behind him, and they set off for the spaceship once again.

Amara walked side by side with Anakin through the desert, Qui-Gon far ahead of them. She tried to ease him by telling him that she would also be training to be a Jedi. That had made him feel a bit better about the situation, but was still upset he had to leave his mother behind. She suddenly got that same uneasy feeling she had before, but this time, it felt worse than before. Slowly, she glanced over her shoulder, catching the sight of a speeder at its dark hooded rider a few yards away from her. Amara grabbed Anakin's and started sprinting toward the ship, refusing to look back.

"Anakin, Amara, drop!" Qui-Gon yelled to them.

Amara pushed Anakin out of the way, dropping to the ground just in time. The person's lightsaber would have taken off her head. The person leaped out of the speeder and began to duel with Qui-Gon. The hooded part of the cloak the person wore fell to their shoulders, making Amara freeze up with fear. It was the same tattooed covered, horned man she had saw in her vision, his _yellow_ eyes still filled with such was he here on Tatooine? "We have to go now!" Amara turned to see Anakin yelling at her. She pushed herself up from the ground and ran onto the ramp way of the ship.

Just inside the hatchway, they found Padmé and a dark-skinned man in uniform coming toward them. Padmé caught sight of Amara and her eyes went wide.

"Qui-Gon…in trouble…says to take off...now!" Amara blurted out, gasping for breath.

The man blocked her path, eyes questioning and suspicious. "Who are you?"

She looked at him for a split second before moving around him. "We don't have time for this!" Amara followed Padmé ran towards to cockpit, Anakin and the man following closely behind. She rushed down the hallway into the cockpit, trying to tell Padmé what was happening, but her words were tumbling over one another. When she reached the cockpit, she found Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon's in trouble."

"He says to take off!" Padmé added in.

Obi-Wan got on his feet in a flash. "Where is he?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to look out the window, scanning the area for his Master.

"I don't see anything," the pilot of the ship said, peering over his shoulder.

"Over there!" Obi-Wan's eyes caught the sight of movement at the corner of the port. "Get us into the air and over there! Now! Fly low!"

After seeing Qui-Gon fighting on the viewscreen in the cockpit, Amara rushed to where he collapsed in the hallway, kneeling beside him. The Jedi lay on the metal floor, his clothing dusty and damp with his sweat, his body bruised and battered.

"All you alright?!" Amara yelled, her face mirroring her concern. _If the ship didn't get to him in time who knows what would've happen._ As for now, Qui-Gon was the closest thing Amara had to a family.

Qui-Gon nodded, brushing himself off before putting his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed a bit. "I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget."

"What sort of creature was it?" Obi-Wan pressed, brow furrowed darkly.

His Master shook his head. "I'm not sure He was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen..."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin questioned quickly.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination."

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin demanded.

"We will be patient," Qui-Gon said firmly. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin beamed. "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi too?"

Obi-Wan looked from him to Qui-Gon and rolled his eyes in despair.

Amara helped Qui-Gon back to his feet. She moved in closer and whispered, "That man…" she trailed off, still shocked that he was there. "Was the same man that grabbed me in my vision."

Qui-Gon glanced out the window, not knowing what to say. There was something off about Amara. It wasn't because she had no memory, but because he could sense something within her. The strange part was it wasn't the Force he was sensing. Where was she from? It was a little odd that the same man she had described to him attacked them. _Was the man going after her and not the Queen?_ He thought. There were so many questions he had, but most of them would go unanswered.

* * *

 **A/N:Thank you to everyone who has commented/read this story so far! Next chapter will be Coruscant and Amara's encounter with the Jedi Council.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Coruscant and Recognition**

Space was cold and dreary. Amara cursed herself for giving back the blanket she had borrowed from Shmi. She had moved from the sleeping quarters, which she thought was the coldest part of the ship, into the main room. Amara curled up on a chair to keep warm from the cold. On her left, Anakin was taking a nap. The young boy had quickly fallen asleep when Padmé informed them it would take a while to get to Coruscant. On her right, Jar Jar was spread out on one of the couches, head hanging off the couch and snoring. Amara rubbed her arms and closed her eyes. Everyone else was busy. Padmé was attending to Queen Amidala with the rest of the handmaidens, Qui-Gon was with Obi-Wan, and C-3PO was with R2 and the other droids.

Amara started to nod off when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped up frantically but soon calmed when she saw it was Qui-Gon.

"Is everything all right?" Qui-Gon was now dressed in the same attire as Obi-Wan. Brown Boots, loose-fitting pants and a brown cloak.

"No this ship is _freezing_ ," Amara rubbed her hands together to create some warmth.

He pulled out the cape he had worn earlier. "Here, use this. It may not be much but it's better than nothing."

Amara grabbed the cape from him and quickly pulled it over her body. It came down to her ankles, providing the warmness she desperately needed. _Much better,_ she thought.

"Thank you. Not just for the cape but for everything so far," Amara said to him.

"You're welcome," Qui-Gon responded. Amara saw that he wanted to say more but instead, he gave her a smile and made his way out of the room.

Amara walked over to the door that led to the sleeping quarters when heard her name being called. She turned to see Anakin motioning for her to come over to where he was sitting. She went over and sat next to Anakin, bringing up her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong?" Amara looked at him with concern.

"It's very cold," Anakin managed to whisper.

Amara noticed he was shaking more than she was earlier. _Should I?_ She glanced at the cape she currently wore. She thought to herself for a minute before she came up with a solution.

"Come here." Amara took off the cape and turned it into a blanket that they could both share. She pulled the cape over their bodies, now providing warmth for both of them. "We both came off from a warm planet, Ani. I guess we just need to get used to the coldness."

Anakin had stopped shivering and gave Amara a worried look. "I'm- I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. If you start to train to be a Jedi, I don't know if I'll ever see you again." He pulled out something from his pocket. "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet." Anakin held the pendant to Amara. "It will bring you good fortune."

Amara grabbed the pendant from him and studied it. "It's beautiful, thank you. But I don't need this to remember you." She looked up to Anakin, a smile forming on her face. "How could I forget my future husband?" She looked back at the pendant and sighed. "Who knows what is going to happen to us once reach Coruscant. But there is one thing for sure. I'll _always_ care for you."

"I care for you too," Anakin began, tears forming in his eyes. "Only I...miss..."

"...You miss your mother," Amara finished quietly.

Anakin wiped his tears and nodded, unable to speak. Amara moved closer and hugged him, her chin resting on his head. Anakin started to cry into Amara's shoulder and she rubbed his back. _You'll get through this, I promise._

Padmé had entered the room, not noticing Amara and Anakin. She had walked over to one of the monitors and switched on a hologram. Amara could slightly hear the person from the hologram pleading to Queen Amidala to come home and save her people from starving to death, to help them in their time of need. Padmé watched the entire message and stared at the wall, her head bent low.

Amara stood up and walked over to where she was. Padmé turned to her sadly.

"The Queen is worried, Amara. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or else.." Padmé trailed off. "I'm not sure what will happen."

"Is there is anything I could do to help the Queen?" Amara asked softly. She didn't want to sit around all day and do nothing.

Padmé shook her head but thanked Amara for the gesture.

* * *

Amara stared at Coruscant in awe from the cockpit. The planet was covered in a dense urban landscape. The skyscrapers were built on the planet's surface called Galactic City, itself dense urban blocks with inner levels. There were 24 hours in a day, and 365 days in a year.

"Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city," Ric Olie, the pilot of the ship, explained to them. "There's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle. And look over there. Senator Palpatine is waiting for us."

"Wow! It's so huge!" Anakin managed to get out.

Amara looked down to see a small figure standing on one of the landing docks that floated near a cluster of buildings. The ship docked with a soft thud on the landing platform. She and Anakin walked out of the cockpit and into the main room. The Queen was waiting in the corridor with her handmaidens and the captain. She nodded at Qui-Gon, who began to lead the way out of the ship. Amara followed closely behind the Jedi as the hatch of the ship opened. The minute she had gotten off the ship; she tried to not be overwhelmed.

Two men were waiting for them, surrounded by guards. Amara knew that they were part of the Republic Senate since Padmé had told her all about the system they had on Coruscant when they were still in space. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approached the two and bowed. Jar Jar went next, then Anakin, and finally Amara. She bowed to them and was suddenly confused. One of the men, Senator Palpatine, widened his eyes and had look of recognition but quickly straightened. Amara raised her eyebrow and quickly went over to where Qui-Gon was. _How does he know me?_

Queen Amidala appeared from the ship, dressed in black and gold robes, with a feathered headpiece attached to her head. She descended the ramp with her handmaidens surrounding her and walked over to the Senator.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum," Palpatine offered with a smile.

The Chancellor stepped forward. "Welcome, Your Highness," he greeted, a faint smile working its way onto his stern face. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

The Queen held his gaze without even moving, her white-painted face as still and cool as ice. "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," Amidala said quietly.

Senator Palpatine started to lead Queen Amidala and her handmaidens off the platform toward a waiting shuttle.

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..." Senator Palpatine explained to her.

Amara began to follow Jar Jar and Anakin when she noticed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were not with them. She looked back and saw them with the Supreme Chancellor. Anakin motioned for Amara to aboard the taxi. She looked back to Qui-Gon, who nodded for her to go. _But_ _I don't want to._ Anakin grabbed Amara's hand and rushed over to the shuttle.

They settled into the back of the air shuttle quietly. Senator Palpatine glanced over at them, specifically Amara. _What does he want?_ Amara gave a confused stare once more and he turned away.

"Me not feelen too good 'bout being here," Jar Jar whispered doubtfully to Amara and Anakin.

Amara nodded and the shuttle began to move.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter :( Palpatine recognized Amara! But how does he know her? (Leave a comment below) Next chapter will be Amara's encounter with the Jedi Council!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Jedi Council**

They had only flown a short distance to another set of buildings. There, Amara and the rest were escorted to Palpatine's quarters; the room was already made for the Queen and her handmaidens. One of her handmaidens led Amara to a room so that she could have a chance to clean up and change. The handmaiden gave Amara a new set of clothes; a navy henley top, tan pants, and brown boots. _Thank goodness,_ she cleaning up and putting on her new clothes, she went to the waiting room outside Palpatine's office. Anakin and Jar Jar were already there. _Better get comfortable, this might take a while._ Amara sat on one of chairs and put her feet up on the table in front of her.

Anakin was trying to hear the conversation but he could only see inside, not hear. Amara leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. She wished she could hear what was being said. Another thought raced through her mind. Palpatine. Somehow he recognized her, but how? She was pulled from her thought when Captain Panaka walked past her. The door to Palpatine's office was opened for a moment. Amara glanced at Anakin and saw he had the same idea. He moved to one side of the doorway, pressing close. Amara got up from her seat and moved to where he was. Through the crack between the open for and the jamb, Amara could see Palpatine and the Queen in a discussion.

Palpatine was standing before the Queen and shaking his head. "The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics...it's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

Amidala was silent for a moment. "Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope."

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

The Queen rose, standing tall and fixed before him. "What options do we have, Senator?"

Palpatine seemed to think for a moment. "Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

Amidala didn't seem convinced. "He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?"

Palpatine stood before her. "Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts..."

"There's no time for that," the Queen interrupted, a hint of anger in her voice. "The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

Palpatine shook his head. "To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being."

The Queen shook her head slowly. "That is something I cannot do, Senator."

Amara sat back down and her thoughts drifted to what Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were up to.

* * *

At the peak of the Jedi temple were the Jedi Council chambers. The walls were made out of glass that looked out all directions of Coruscant. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly went directly to the temple after Amara and Anakin left on the shuttle. They both stood in front of the council. The council consisted of 12 Jedi from different species and planets who guided the Jedi order. The Senior Jedi was Mace Windu. To his left was an alien Jedi named Ki-Adi-Mundi, and to his right was Master Yoda. Qui-Gon explained briefly on the events of Naboo, the Podrace, and he described the fight on Tatooine in vivid detail.

"My only conclusion," he finished quietly, his story completed, "is that the one who attacked me on Tatooine is a Sith Lord," Qui-Gon concluded.

There was a moment silence between the council. Glances were exchanged and murmurs of disbelief quickly voiced. Mace Windu leaned forward, a shocked look on his face. "A Sith Lord?"

"Impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi snapped irritably, not bothering to hide his dismay. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium."

Yoda spoke up, shifting in his chair. "Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved."

I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing," Mace Windu disagreed and looked at Yoda.

"Hard to see, the dark side is," Yoda said with a small snort. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"Perhaps he will reveal himself again." Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested with a nod to Qui-Gon.

"This attack was with purpose," Mace Windu warned. "That is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target.

Yoda turned to Qui-Gon. "With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her."

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker," Mace Windu added. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan turned to leave but Qui-Gon continued to stay where he was. He held his breath, knowing what was coming.

Yoda cocked his head questioningly "Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?"

"With your permission, my Master," Qui-Gon began, gaze steady. "I have encountered a vengeance in the Force."

The Council glanced at each other while Yoda widened his eyes slightly. "A vengeance, you say?"

"Located around a person?" Mace Windu asked quickly.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Not just one person, but two. A boy and a girl... their cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible the boy was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

Mace Windu sat back in his chair. "You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force. He gave Qui-Gon a long look. "You believe it's this boy?"

"I don't presume― " Qui-Gon began.

"―But you do!" Yoda interrupted him. "Revealed your opinion is."

"I request the boy to be tested." Qui-Gon proclaimed.

The Council exchanged looks and nod at each other before returning to Qui-Gon.

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Yoda asked.

"Finding him was the will of the Force, Qui-Gon responded firmly. "I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here for it to be anything else."

"And what for the girl?"

Qui-Gon hesitated. "The girl, however, I'm not sure of. Her memory has been wiped clean when I encountered her on Tatooine. She stated that she felt the Force within me and followed until she came up to me. "

Again, the Jedi Council shared looks with one another. Mace Windu held up one hand, bringing the debate to a close. "Bring them before us, then."

Yoda nodded, eyes closing. "Tested they will be,"

* * *

The sun was setting as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped onto the balcony outside of the Jedi Council chambers overlooking Coruscant. They had collected Amara and Anakin from Senator Palpatine's chambers following their return from the Republic Senate. He wasn't watching the view thought, instead, his eyes kept looking toward the chamber, where Anakin was being tested by the Jedi Council. After the test, Amara would be next.

Obi-Wan noticed his stare and sighed. He moved to where his Master stood staring at the chambers, silent for a moment before speaking. "They will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. They're far too old."

Qui-Gon kept his gaze directed at the chamber. "Anakin and Amara will become Jedi...I promise you," he replied, calmly.

"Don't defy the Council, Master," Obi-Wan warned, sighing wearily. "Not again."

His Master seemed to go very still, before turning to him. "I will do what I must." Qui-Gon would defy the Council.

"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you this time."

Qui-Gon studied him for a moment, then smiled at his Padawan. "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice."

Amara paced back and forth outside the Jedi Council chambers. Inside, Anakin was doing the test the Council requested. _Don't be nervous,_ she told herself. Any moment Anakin would exit and it would be her turn. _But_ _what if they say no to me? Where would I go?_ Qui-Gon told her what to expect but she was still nervous. She leaned back onto the wall and picked at her fingers.

She straightened up as the door opened. Anakin hurried out the door and gave a small smile to Amara before disappearing around the corner. She heard her name being called from inside. _Deep breaths, you could do this. Don't be afraid._

Amara walked into the room and stood before the Council. They were all in chairs that made a circle around the entire room. She noticed there were 12 members all from different planets. She mentally stated their names; earlier, Qui-Gon told her each of their names and where they sat.

"Welcome."

Amara bowed, hoping that was the correct way to greet them. Right now, she never felt more vulnerable and exposed.

They began to question her at great length, without any introductions or explanations, without showing any effort at all to make her feel comfortable or welcome. The Council asked about what happened the moment she woke up and if she remembered anything beforehand. When the topic changed to her vision, Amara was scared. She was afraid that they wouldn't believe her.

But they did believe her.

Mace Windu then told her what Qui-Gon said back on Tatooine; that the vision was something special and could look into the past/future. He then pulled out a viewing screen in front of him, which Amara couldn't see. Images were flashed on the screen and she had to see if she could sense what the images were.

Amara closed her eyes and tried to relax. _You could do this._ Pictures of a speeder, lightsaber, cup, and finally a speeder whizzed through her mind as she named them off. "A speeder, a lightsaber, a cup, and a speeder."

The view screen turned off and Amara wiped the sweat forming on her forehead. _Thank goodness that's over,_ she thought as Mace Windu looked up at her.

"Good, good," Yoda praised, his sleepy eyes fixed on her. "How feel you?"

"Tired," Amara confessed.

"Afraid, are you?" Yoda questioned, though he already knew the answer. He could see through her.

"I-I don't know who I am or what did this to me," she stated as she fought back her tears, anxious to leave this discussion. If they were in her position, they would understand how she felt. "Of course of afraid!"

"Remember, you must. Be mindful of your feelings. A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind." Yoda stressed.

Amara swallowed the lump in her throat and recompose herself, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Yoda studied her a moment. "Continue, we will." With that, the examination resumed.

* * *

 **A/N:Thanks for the follows! Only 45 minutes left of the movie, then onto episode II. Yoda sensed a lot of fear in Amara. Why do you think that? (Leave a comment below)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Decision**

In the Jedi Temple, Amara, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon stood before the Jedi Council. Standing side by side in the center, they waited for their decision. Outside, began its slow descent across the city.

"Finished, we are, with our examination," Yoda advised in his whispery voice. Correct you were, Qui-Gon."

Mace Windu nodded. "The girl and boy's cells contain a very high concentration of midi-chlorians." There was an emphasis on the word _very_ as he spoke.

"The Force is strong with them," Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.

Qui-Gon felt a rush of satisfaction on hearing the words. "They are to be trained, then," he declared in triumph.

There was thick tension in the room as the Council glance at one another. _Something is wrong,_ Amara thought as she played with her hands, rubbing her thumb with her forefinger.

"No," Mace Windu began quietly. "The will not be trained."

Amara turned to Anakin to see tears beginning to form in his eyes. Anger flashed across her face as _. "_ No?" she blurted out, devastated. _We need this_. _I told them everything!_ Qui-Gon gave her look to keep quiet. She pressed her lips a firm line and looked away, staring at the night sky, tears threatening to leak out of her of the corner of her eye, she could see Obi-Wan slightly smirk at their decision, giving his Master an I-told-you-so look. Amara elbowed him in the side and glared at him. _That wiped the smile off his face._

Mace Windu nodded, his dark eyes steady. "They are too old. There is already too much anger in the boy. Now is not the time for this," he stated with finality. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

"Drawn out of hiding, the her attacker will be," Yoda whispered.

"Events are moving fast...too fast," Ki-Adi-Mundi added in.

Mace Windu took a quick look at the other Council members, and then turned once more to Qui-Gon. "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith."

Yoda slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Decided later, young Skywalker and Amara's fate will be."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, filled with frustration and disappointment at the unexpected turn of events. He bowed to the Council. "I brought Anakin and Amara here; they must stay in my charge. They have nowhere else to go."

Mace Windu nodded. "They are your wards, Qui-Gon...we will not dispute that."

"Train them not," Yoda interjected sharply. "Take them with you, but train them not!"

The words stung Qui-Gon as he flinched inwardly, but said nothing.

"Protect the Queen," Mace Windu added. "But do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

Amara placed her hand on Anakin's shoulder and gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She was crushed. Where would she go now? She certainly didn't want to go back on Tatooine, but she didn't know where her place would be on Coruscant. Amara glanced over at Qui-Gon; his face showed no emotion.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda announced, signaling that the meeting was over.

* * *

After the meeting, Amara and the group, having learned about the Queen's immediate departure for Naboo, went directly to the landing platform and waited for the Queen. There was an uncomfortable silence as they rode in the shuttle. Amara could sense that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were angry at each other. She sighed and glanced over at Anakin. He was quiet most of the ride, looking down at his feet.

When they exited the shuttle at the landing platform, R2-D2 beeped at them cheerfully, and then wandered over the edge of the platform, watching the traffic. While doing so, he leaned over too far and fell overboard. Amara's breath hitched in her throat and she rushed after the droid, only to see it reappeared onto the landing platform, using its on-board jets. The little droid beeped at her, signaling that he was okay, and continued on his way.

Amara let out a relieved sigh and returned to where she was standing before. To her right, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in a heated discussion. With the wind, Amara couldn't hear what they were saying. Anakin edged closer to them carefully, Amara following behind.

"It is not disrespect, Master!" Obi-Wan blurted out. "It is the truth.

"From your point of view, perhaps." Qui-Gon's face was hard and tight with anger.

"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?" Obi-Wan argued.

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous," Qui-Gon corrected. "The Council will decide Anakin's future. That should be enough for you. Now get on board!"

Obi-Wan reluctantly boarded the ship followed by R2. Qui-Gon made his way over to Amara and Anakin, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I do not wish to be a problem," Anakin said. Amara placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You won't be, Ani," He glanced toward the ship and then to Amara. "I'm not allowed to train both of you, so I want you two to watch me and be mindful. _Always_ remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe."

"I've been wondering, what are midi-chlorians?" Anakin asked.

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force."

"They live inside of us?" Amara questioned, curiously.

"In your cells." Qui-Gon paused. "We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians."

"Symbionts?"

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force."

Amara cocked one eyebrow, tilting her head. "They speak to us?"

"When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you."

Anakin frowned. "I don't understand."

Qui-Gon smiled, his eyes warm and secretive. "With time and training, you both will."

A pair of shuttles pulled up to the landing dock, and Queen Amidala, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka and an escort of guards and officers exited. Jar Jar was the last one to come off the shuttle.

Qui-Gon rose and stood waiting beside Amara as the Queen and her handmaidens approached. "Your Highness, It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

Amidala nodded. "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you, I will not let that happen," Qui-Gon advised solemnly.

The Queen and her handmaidens entered the transport, the rest following behind. Jar Jar hurried over to Amara and Anakin and engulfed them into a huge hug. "Wesa goen home!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Moments later they were all aboard, and the transport lifted off, leaving Coruscant behind and heading to Naboo.

* * *

 **A/N:Short chapter, I know :( But I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story. Next chapter will be part 1 of the Naboo battle!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Alliance with the Gungans**

The Queen had requested that Amara would attend the meeting with her advisors. She didn't know why she wanted her there, but agreed to it anyway. On the way over, Amara paused to see what Anakin was up to. _He's probably in the cockpit._ It still upset her that Anakin wouldn't be training with her. She snapped out of her thoughts when Qui-Gon called for her. "It's time," he announced. Amara nodded as they walked from the cabin to the passageways beyond and descended one level to the Queen's chambers.

"I don't know why she wants me here." Amara smoothed out her shirt. _Padmé must have told her about me._

The others the Queen had call together for this meeting where already present when they arrived. Amara saw that Jar Jar, Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka, and the Queen's handmaidens were already waiting for them. She looked past the Queen, seeing no sign of Padmé. _Where is she?_ Amara thought. _I haven't seen her since we were on Coruscant._ Amidala sat on her shipboard throne, her white-painted face showed no emotion.

"When we land on Naboo," Amidala advised. "It is my intention to act on this invasion at once. My people have suffered enough."

To Amara's left, Panaka could barely control his anger. "The moment we _land_ , the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully, curious as to the Queen's thinking. "I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

"I'm going to take back what's ours."

"There are only thirteen of us," Panaka snapped. "Your Highness," he added in. "We have no army!"

Amidala's eyes shifted over to Amara and Qui-Gon. "I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you," Qui-Gon advised.

She let her gaze shift from them to settle on Jar Jar "Jar Jar Binks!" Amidala called out.

Jar Jar, who was completely off guard, froze. "Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes," Amidala affirmed. "I need your help."

Amara glanced over at Jar Jar curiously, wondering how he would be able to help.

* * *

After learning that Jar Jar could possibly get an army from his people, the ship landed smoothly in the Gungan swamp. Amara, dressed in the same clothes from Coruscant, made her way over to ramp. Once she exited, Amara walked over to where everyone else was. Amidala and her handmaidens, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, R2-D2, Ric Olie, Anakin, and a handful of Naboo guards all waited in silence. Jar Jar had already went into the water to the Gungan capital city.

Amara glanced down at the blaster she was holding, studying it carefully. Queen Amidala had given her the weapon for self-defense, in case they would go to war. She strapped the weapon to her waist and approached Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight." she heard Qui-Gon tell Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan saw Amara and gave Qui-Gon a nod then went over to the Queen.

"Do you think he could do it?" Amara asked softly, looking down at her feet.

"I have hope," Qui-Gon responded.

Moments later, Jar Jar appeared from the water and shook his head worriedly. They rushed toward him, eager to know what he saw.

"Tis nobody dere! Deys all gone!" His eyestalks swiveled. "Some kinda fight, deys have. Maccaneks, mebbe. Very bombad. Ootoh Gunga empty. All Gungans gone. All gone."

"Could they have been taken to camps?" Amara questioned. _Where could they be?_

"More likely they were wiped out," Obi-Wan offered in disgust.

Jar Jar shook his head. "No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Maccaneks no find them dare."

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Scared place?" He repeated. "Can you take us there, Jar Jar?"

Jar Jar sighed heavily, as if he was saying "here we go again" and motioned for them to follow him.

* * *

They traveled through the Naboo swamp for some time, first passing the lake, then entering into a forest filled with massive trees and tall grasses. The air was thick with damp. Amara observed the scenery as the marched forward. _It's so nice out here._ Finally, they emerged in a clearing of marshy grasses. Jar Jar paused for a moment, sniffing the air, and nodded. "Dissen it."

He lifted his head and made a strange chattering noise with his billed mouth, the sound echoing in the eerie silence. It was quiet for a minute and suddenly, Gungan guards came out of the mist, riding what looked like wingless birds. They took the group further into the forest to a site filled with ruins from a huge building. Massive heads carved from stone, stood among them. Everything around them were either buried in weeds or stuck in the mud.

One Gungan stepped forward and looked down at the group. "Jar Jar Binks. Who's da uss-en uthers?"

Amidala stepped forward, white face lifting. Behind her were Padmé, Captain Panaka, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Amara, and Anakin. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace."

The head Gungan snorted. "Ah, Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Yousa all bombad."

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance―"

"Your Honor!" Amara raised her eyebrow as Padmé walked over to the Queen. _What is she doing?_

The head Gungan seemed just as confused as she was. "Whosa dis?" he snapped.

Padmé straightened. "I am Queen Amidala," she announced in a loud, clear voice. "This is my decoy…my protection…my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception, but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever…I ask you to help us…no, I beg you to help us. We are your humble servants…our fate is in your hands." Padme dropped to her knees in front of the Gungans.

Slowly everyone began to kneel down. Beside Amara, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced at each other; it was as if they knew the whole time. _I knew something was off about her!_ Amara thought, nodding to herself.

After a moment, the head Gungan began to laugh. He came forward, reaching out with one hand. "Mmm. Ha! Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans.. Me-e-esa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

* * *

The head Gungan, Boss Nass, took the group out of the swamp to the edge of the plains that ran south of the Naboo capital, Theed. During that time, Padmé had come up with a specific plan of attack. First, she sent Captain Panaka to see what was happening in Theed. Amara and the Jedi were with Padmé while Anakin was watching for Panaka. As if on cue, four speeders pulled up to where the group was and Naboo soldiers, officers, and pilots exited out.

"I think we got through without being detected, Your Highness," Panaka advised, brushing the dust off his clothing.

"What is the situation?" Padmé questioned as the other crowded close to them.

Panaka shook his head. "Almost everyone's in the detention camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

Padmé glanced around. "The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. R2. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded," Qui-Gon acknowledged. "There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed."

Boss Nass let out a laugh. "Wesa ready to do our-san part."

Padmé was thinking. "We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet," she announced to the group.

"A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields," Qui-Gon advised.

"And there's an even bigger danger," Obi-Wan pointed out. "If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

Padme nodded in agreement. "Well, that is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. _Everything_ depends on it."

Amara began to discuss what her role was with Padmé when Anakin tugged on Qui-Gon's sleeve. "What about me?" Anakin asked quietly.

Qui-Gon called Amara over. "You stay close to Amara, Ani." Amara smiled at Anakin and gave Qui-Gon a small nod. _I could do this,_ she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: There are only 2 chapters left and then onward to book 2 (Origins) Next chapter will be part 2 of the battle, which means Amara vs Darth Maul!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

(A/N: I recommend listening to Duel of The Fates while reading when * is present)

 **Duel of The Fates**

The Gungan army left before dawn. Amara and the group left shortly after with small groups containing of Naboo guards, fighter pilots, and repair droids. Before they left, Padmé was kind enough to braid her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way. She led them through the passages behind the waterfall and into Theed. The streets of Naboo were deserted; only battle droids remained on patrol, looking for anything suspicious. Battle tanks guarded the main hangar complex. _This is not going to be easy,_ Amara thought as she Panaka had taken most of the guards and quietly moved over to far side of the main hangar. Amara and the rest moved closer to the hangar door.

Padmé turned toward Amara while they waited for Captain Panaka's signal. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she apologized for hiding her identity. "I know that was a surprise."

"It's okay; I would've done the same thing if I was in your position." Amara replied, trying to not make Padmé feel bad.

"Thank you, Amara. You're a great friend."

 _Friend?_ Amara smiled at that. She could tell that her and Padmé would be really good friends.

Amara gripped her blaster pistol and crouched down to Anakin's height. "The moment we get inside, I need you to find a safe place to hide. I don't want you getting hurt," she ordered him. "And stay there until the room is clear."

Anakin nodded and stood behind her. Amara hoped that he would do as she ordered; she would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. On the far side of the plaza, something moved in the shadows behind the Trade Federation tanks. Amara could see that it was Captain Panaka and the guards. She nudged Padme and pointed toward him. Padme raised a laser light and signaled a code to him. Moments later, his troops started to fire on the tanks.

Battle droids and tanks header to where Panaka was, leaving the door to the main hangar opened. _Let's do this._ Amara took a deep breath and started firing at the battle droids. She was a little rusty at first and then adjusted to the pistol. The group started to run to the hangar. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan used their lightsabers to deflect the laser bolts that were aimed at them, hitting the droids. Amara protected Anakin form the bolts as they went inside.

Once inside the hangar, they were greeted by more droids. Amara began firing at them and yelled to Anakin, "Ani, go find cover now!" Anakin ducked beneath the closet starfighter, R2 quickly following behind him.

"Get to your ships!" Padme shouted at the pilots, who rushed toward their starfighters.

Amara, ducking and crouching, fired her blaster quickly, bringing down droid after droid. _Do not get hit. Do not get hit._ Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought ahead of her, using their lightsabers to strike those who crossed their path. To both sides of her, pilots boarded their starships, switched on their control panels, and ignited their engines. One by one, the starfighters ascended into the air and began to takeoff.

Once every droid was destroyed, Padmé announced to them, "My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room."

"Red group! Blue group! Everybody, this way!" Captain Panaka commanded.

Everyone began to make their way to the door. Amara stood between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, clutching her pistol and on guard.

"Hey! Wait for me." Amara turned to see Anakin in one of the starfighters, popping his head out of the cockpit.

"Anakin, stay there until we come back," Amara ordered, motioning him back down.

Anakin huffed and stood up. "But, I―"

" _Stay_ in that cockpit," Qui-Gon snapped in a voice that brooked no argument. Anakin sat back down and watched as they marched toward the door.

 ***** The group stood in front of the exit door. A dark-cloaked figure stepped through the opening to confront them. Amara's breath caught in her throat. It was the same guy from her vision who attacked Qui-Gon back on Tatooine. The Sith Lord. Her breathing began to quicken and her heart started to pound. He looked up to face them, his red and black tattooed face with horns sticking out of his head and his yellow eyes bright with rage and anticipation.

"We'll handle this…" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved toward the front.

"We'll take the long way," Padme announced as the rest of the group began to move to the other side.

Amara looked toward the group and then to Qui-Gon; she didn't know whether to follow him or Padme. Amara cursed and hid behind on of the armored crates, hidden from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's view. _I'll follow them from a distance,_ she Jedi removed threw their robes to the side and waited for the attack. They lit their lightsabers and the Sith pulled out his own, revealing a double-bladed red lightsaber. Behind Amara, the group was corned by six droids. The droids had force fields protecting them, blocking each shot the group fired. _They shouldn't fire! It'll just reflect off and come back towards them._

A roaring engine made Amara snap out of her thoughts. She jerked her head to see Anakin heading toward the group. _What is he doing!?_ Anakin began firing at the droids, destroying each and every single one of them. The group quickly went over to the side exit, entering the palace. Anakin still kept moving to the outside. _Anakin no!_ Anakin flew outside and into space. _Please don't get yourself killed Ani._

The sound of lightsabers clashing caused Amara to look back toward Qui-Gon. The guy forced Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan back. Amara moved to the other side of the crate, out of sight. Moving across the hangar, the Jedi counterattacked fiercely. The pushed the Sith Lord toward one of the doors, and he used the force to slam a box to the control panel, opening the door. They entered the power station, still battling one another. Catwalks and overhangs crisscrossed a pit in which a ton of generators that served the complex was housed. _Don't let them see you._ Amara moved to one of the pillars, gripping on to her pistol. The Sith kicked Obi-Wan, sending him to where Amara was hiding.

Amara moved to the other side, praying that he didn't see her. She slowly looked over to see Obi-Wan get up and rush inside. Once they moved forward, she ran to one of the walls inside, hiding behind it. _Why did I think this was a good idea to follow them?_ She thought, slowly starting to regret her peaked over the wall; the Jedi had corned the Sith. His eyes shifted to where Amara was and she quickly went looked back to the Jedi and did a backflip, landing on one of the platforms. The Jedi did the same, landing on the platform.

The Sith leaped once again to the catwalk above the Jedi. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed, one coming up behind him, and one coming up in front of him. They fought down the catwalk, lightsabers clashing, and sparks flying. Amara ran to where the Jedi were at earlier, still hidden from sight. She could still see them fighting each other. Up above, the Sith caught Obi-Wan off balance and with a powerful kick, he knocked him over the railing. Obi-Wan landed on his back and fell off the side, gripping the edge with his hands. The force of the fall left him visibly stunned.

 _I have to help him._ Amara cursed at herself and sprinted to where Obi-Wan was at. She ran across the catwalk and held her hand out to him. Obi-Wan looked up and his eyes widened. "Amara! What are you doing here?! You should've stayed with Padmé!"

"We don't have time for arguments. Take my hand." Obi-Wan grabbed her hand and she pulled him up, using all her strength. He picked up his lightsaber and gave Amara a serious look.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Well I'm here now," Amara shot back and he sighed. Obi-Wan rushed to the other side and used the force to jump to were Qui-Gon was fighting with the Sith. _How am I supposed to get up there?_

Amara closed her eyes and tried to relax. _Here goes nothing._ Amara ran and jumped, landing on the catwalk. She widened her eyes and glanced down to where she was moments ago. _I did it. I actually did it._ Obi-Wan wasn't that far ahead of her and she began to run toward him. She caught up to him and he had a surprised look on his face. "How did you get up here?" he questioned as they ran together.

"I-I don't know. I just did." Amara yelled as she past him. In front of them, Qui-Gon was in the pursuit of the Sith, following him down the catwalk toward a small door at the end of the room.

Amara had just entered the corridor when a laser wall prevented her from moving onward. She was so close that she almost ran straight into the deadly lasers. She stepped backward, only to see Obi-Wan behind her, trapped between another set of lasers. Qui-Gon was a bit ahead of her, waiting for the force field to shut down. The Sith stared down Amara, and gave her a wicked grin. Qui-Gon turned around and he looked at Amara, worry flashed across his face. Amara gave him a determined glance and lifted up her blaster. _I need to help. No. I have to help him._ Qui-Gon turned off his lightsaber and dropped into a guarded crouch to meditate.

Amara paced back and forth, thinking of a plan. _Okay, once the shield is down, I need to start firing and not hit Qui-Gon. He'll fight and distract him and that will be my chance. I can't get close to them or else I will most likely be killed._ She wiped the sweat forming on her forehead and pushed back the pieces of hair that fell from her braid. She was trembling and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

Moments later, the force field shut down. Qui-Gon jumped up and began fighting once again. It finally got to Amara's section and she sprinted to the end. _Okay you could do this._ Qui-Gon forced the Sith back out of the passageway completely. Amara made it to the pit and started firing at the Sith. The shot hit him in the back and he turned, not paying attention to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon used his lightsaber to strike the Sith. He quickly turned back to Qui-Gon, trying to manage him and Amara at the same time.

Amara continued shooting, ducking down when the shot reflected off the lightsaber and back towards her. Behind her, Obi-Wan watched helplessly as he prayed that Qui-Gon and Amara could hold on. He was furious at himself for getting trapped once more, now having to watch his Master and Amara fight against the Sith. He was worried too. They should have won this battle long ago. Against any other opponent, they would've. But the Sith Lord was well trained and seasoned well beyond anyone they have ever encountered before. He had matched them blow for blow, and they weren't close to winning this fight now than they had been in the beginning.

The Sith black-flipped across the pit, giving himself space. Qui-Gon was on him in an instant, Amara following closely behind. She could sense that he was getting tired and shot and the Sith's feet. He hissed out and began to fight more aggressive. Qui-Gon and him were locked in combat that seemed endless and forever and could be won by neither. Amara was now on the other side of them. Her shots hit the Sith, but he wasn't giving up. She was becoming more frustrated.

Then the Sith parried a downstroke, whirled swiftly to the right, and then slammed the handle of his lightsaber into Qui-Gon's chin. Qui-Gon stammered backwards, dazed from the unexpected blow. Too late, he recognized the danger. It was in slow motion; the blade of the Sith's lightsaber penetrated Qui-Gon's stomach, burning through flesh and bone.

Amara thought she heard Qui-Gon scream, then realized it was herself. Qui-Gon made no sound as the saber entered him, stiffening with the impact, then taking a small step back as it was withdrawn. His eyes clouded, his arms lowered, and dropped to his knees, his lightsaber crashing to the floor. Amara felt the wet hot tears fill up her eyes, her throat closing tight. Qui-Gon slumped forward, landing on his back. She couldn't breathe; her mouth was frozen in shock, her body felt numb from her head to her toes. The blaster fell from her hand, leaving her defenseless.

The Sith slowly started to walk toward Amara. He flicked his wrist, and within a few seconds, Amara's blaster was falling down the melting pit. She fell back in fear as he got closer, pushing herself backwards. Her eyes shifted to where Qui-Gon laid; his lightsaber was next to him. _For him._ She held her hand out, calling out to the Force. The Sith noticed and extended his hand out. Amara closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, hearing a low _whoosh,_ and suddenly felt something cold in her palm.

Amara looked down to see Qui-Gon's lightsaber in her hands. She ignited the lightsaber and rolled to the side, just missing the Sith's saber. Her hands trembled as she stood up. Amara could feel the anger rising inside her. She rushed at the Sith, her emotions getting the best of her. The lightsabers scraped against each other, echoing throughout the room. She attacked with pain and despair at the loss of Qui-Gon. She was sloppy in her form and unbalanced on her attacks, but light on her feet. She dodged a vicious swing as she jumped over the Sith's lightsaber, just missing the blade.

The laser was finally down, and Obi-Wan joined the fight. The two of them fought side by side, backing the Sith into a corner. Amara cut off one of the Sith's saber, leaving only one. Obi-Wan front flipped behind him while Amara stayed in front. Together, the two were wearing out the Sith. He pushed Obi-Wan into the wall and headed straight toward Amara. She used the lightsaber to hold down the Sith's, glaring at him. But he was much stronger. He pushed his lightsaber forward, sending Amara flying backwards. She hit her head against the wall and fell to the ground on her side, groaning in pain.

Her vision blurred as she pushed herself from the ground, but that didn't stop her from rejoining the duel. Obi-Wan regained his balance and attacked him from behind, making the Sith directly behind the melting pit.

Obi-Wan and Amara both slashed through the Sith's chest, burning him. The Sith howled out in pain and disbelief. They watched their dying enemy tumble away into the pit.

Amara turned the saber off and rushed immediately to Qui-Gon's side. Obi-Wan kneeled to his Master's side, lifting his head and shoulders and cradled him gently in his arms. Amara could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she stuttered out, "T-There has to b-be some way we could save him."

Qui-Gon's eyes opened. "No, it– it's too late."

"No!" Obi-Wan and Amara cried out, shaking their head violently in denial.

"Obi-Wan promise…promise me you'll train the boy…"

"Yes, Master…"

Qui-Gon's eyes shifted to Amara and touched her cheek. "Amara… You.. you'll be a powerful Jedi. I believe in you…"

Amara's tears fell on to his face, her lower lip quivering. "Don't do this to me. I need you. I need your help."

Qui-Gon's eyes locked on to them and lost focus. He took one last breathe and the strength and life went out of him. Amara started to rock back and forth, her hands behind her neck as she sobbed. Her cheeks were wet and salty. Obi-Wan hugged his lifeless body and cried softly. "Master." In the distance, sounds of celebration grew louder and louder. But it wasn't the time to celebrate Naboo's victory.

Qui-Gon Jinn was dead.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**The Finale**

After Naboo guards found Amara and Obi-Wan, they had taken them to meet with Queen Amidala. Padmé was devastated when she heard her news. Amara told Padmé that she needed to be alone and she ordered some guards to escort her to a private bedroom to clean up and rest. Amara broke down the moment she closed the bedroom door. She kept up all of her emotions bottled up since she met Qui-Gon. _I should've done more. I could've prevented his death._

Amara screamed out in frustration, hot tears running down her face and sank to the floor. She was angry at the Sith, for her memory loss, and at herself. _Why did this happen to me?_ She sat on the floor for what seemed like hours with her head resting on her knees. _I can't stay here all night._ Amara finally got up and made her way to the bathroom and to take a hot shower.

She quickly undressed and instantly felt her muscles relax as the hot water hit her the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. On the bed laid a silky yellow nightgown with a black night robe. She changed and climbed under the covers, hoping to sleep away the horrific events that happened.

But she didn't.

* * *

Amara stood in the power station, watching Qui-Gon fight the Sith. She began to run toward them, but the floor beneath her spun around, sinking her into the ground. The ground was now up to her knees. Amara struggles to escape but doesn't budge. She watches helplessly as the Sith stabbed Qui-Gon again, tears falling from her eyes. He falls right next to her, whispering, "Help me." His eyes lose focus once more, and like before, he is gone.

She reaches out to him when her body disappears totally into the ground.

Amara emerges from the ground, gasping for air. She's back in the room of statues from her vision. The room is completely dark this time; the only source of light is coming from the statue's eyes. She stands up and walks up the one in front of her. As she is doing so, she hears whispers from the shadows. Her heat starts to pound as the voices get louder. The statue she's looking at comes to live, revealing the cloaked man from the hut. He lunges at her and she falls back.

Amara bolted up screaming, sweat forming on her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. She glanced at the window, seeing that it was still night, and sighed. Amara certainly didn't want to go back to sleep now. She laid on her side and looked out into the darkness of her room.

* * *

The next day, there was news that the new Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic would be arriving on Naboo. Amara, Anakin, and Obi-Wan stood next to Queen Amidala in the main courtyard. She looked exhausted and broken; her eyes had bags underneath them from barely sleeping and were slightly puffy from crying

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the senate and explain all this." Amara snapped out of her thoughts to see Padmé talking to the two Neimoidians, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako as the Chancellor's cruiser landed.

"I think you can kiss your trade franchise good-bye," Captain Panaka added with satisfaction.

Amara glanced at Anakin, who gave her a smile. When she heard news of what he did, she was shocked. After Anakin left the Naboo hangar, he flown the starfighter that he was hiding in directly into the Federation defense, took down their shields, landed in the center of the droid control ship, torpedoed the ship's reactor, and set off a chain of explosions that destroyed the control ship. Anakin told her that he didn't even know what he was doing.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Amara led the Neimoidians toward the cruiser. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, followed by Republic guards, came out first. After him, the Jedi Council came down the ramp.

Palpatine walked over to where the trio was. They bowed as he approached. "We are indebted to you for your bravery, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Palpatine looked down at Anakin. "And you, young Skywalker, we will watch your career with great interest." He turned to Amara, giving her a long look and putting his hand on her shoulder. "We thank you, Amara, for your bravery. It must've taken great courage. I hope that you have a _great_ career ahead of you."

Amara nodded, emotionless. _I don't trust him,_ she thought as she stared at him.

Padmé moved forward to greet Palpatine. "Congratulations on your election, Chancellor."

"It is good to be home," Palpatine announced, smiling. "But it is you who should be congratulated. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

 _But many died,_ Padmé thought sadly. _Many of my people, and many Gungans. And Qui-Gon._ The news still hurt more than she would have believed possible. "Tomorrow, we will celebrate our victory," she told the Chancellor. "Tonight…tonight we will grieve for those who are no longer here to celebrate."

* * *

The afternoon was a busy one. Obi-Wan was in one of the Palace rooms, kneeling down before Yoda. Yoda had requested to meet with him to discuss the decision of Anakin and Amara. He described the events that happened in the Theed Generator Complex and how Amara helped him defeat the Sith.

Yoda paced back and forth in front of him, deep in thought. He turned to Obi-Wan and abruptly said, "Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does." He frowned. "But agree with you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not."

"Qui-Gon believed in him." Obi-Wan lifted up his head. "I believe in Qui-Gon."

Yoda resumed his pacing. "The Chosen One the boy or girl may be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in their training. I sense something in the girl. Powerful, the girl is, no doubt."

Obi-Wan felt a shiver run down his spine. _What does she have?_ "Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I _will_ train Anakin."

Yoda grunted and stopped pacing in front of Obi-Wan.

"Without the approval of the Council if I must," Obi-Wan finished.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you." Yoda sighed. "Need that, you do not. Agree with you the council does. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be."

Obi-Wan nodded, but wondered about Amara. "And Amara?"  
Yoda paused for a moment before speaking. "She, a youngling for now, will be."

* * *

Amara stared at the funeral pyre in front of her. Everyone was there— Anakin stood next to her, Obi-Wan, Queen Amidala, Captain Panaka and his troops, Jar Jar and some of the Gungans, Chancellor Palpatine, and the entire Jedi Council. Qui-Gon's body lay on top of the pyre, his body up in flames. Amara stifled a sob and glanced around. _I could've done more._ Next to her, Anakin wiped his tears from his eyes and wiped his nose. Amara pulled Anakin close to her. _I'll never let anything bad happen to you._

Amara felt someone tap her shoulder and looked to see Obi-Wan. "He is one with the Force, Anakin, Amara...You must let go."

"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asked quietly.

"I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise." Obi-Wan said solemnly.

Amara smiled at Anakin and kept her head high. "What about me?"

"Don't worry Amara; there is one Jedi that is perfect for you." Obi-Wan assured her. She wanted to know who the Jedi was but didn't ask. Instead, she nodded and stared into the flames.

 _I'll work hard to become a great Jedi,_ Amara swore to Qui-Gon. _I'll make you proud. I promise._ She looked up into the night sky. _And if my family and home is somewhere out there, I will do it for them._

* * *

There was a grand parade celebrating Naboo's victory and the new alliance of the Naboo and Gungan people. Crowds lined the streets of Theed. Gungans filled the middle of the street, marching and playing the drums and trumpet. Starfighters flew throughout the city as the crowds cheered. Flowers were thrown from the balconies overlooking the street. Jar Jar Binks and General Ceel led the Gungans, riding kaadus, and waving to the crowd.

Amara wore a yellow dress that resembled candlelight. Padmé presented the beautiful dress to her earlier that morning. The girl stood in the middle between Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin wore the clothing of a Jedi Padawan; his hair was now short with a Padawan braid behind his right ear. R2 was beeping cheerfully at the parade.

Next to the trio was Queen Amidala, dressed in a simple white gown, with a tabard down the front and a fluffy cloak in pastel colors over it. Her face was painted in the traditional Queen of Naboo style.

Boss Nass, Jar Jar, and General Ceel made their way up the stairs and stopped before the Queen. Padmé handed over the Globe of Peace to Boss Nass. He bowed thankfully and faced the crowd. He held the Globe of Peace over his head and yelled out, "Peace!" The crowd cheered loudly while Amara watched, though her mind was somewhere else. She wondered what will happen once the parade was over. Who was her Master? Will she see Anakin once they're back on Coruscant? Will she ever get her memory back? These were some of the questions appearing in her mind.

Padmé looked back to where Amara and Anakin were standing and gave them a giant smile. Amara snapped out of her thoughts and returned the smile. She glanced down at Anakin and they smiled at each other. _Who knows what will happen when we get back to Coruscant._

What Amara didn't know was that soon, she would be the key for the events that would bring the fall of the Republic.

 **END OF BOOK ONE**

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the beginning of Amara's adventure! Thank you to everyone that has read this book :) It truly means alot to that you all commented/liked my story! The sequel, Origins, should be up soon. I can't wait to dive into the mystery of Amara's past life.**


	13. Sequel

p style="text-align: center;"Hello everyone!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The sequel to this, Origins, is now up :)/p 


End file.
